Daughter of the Dragon of Shu
by kayladw7
Summary: Follow through the untold life, love, sorrows, and death of Liu Xing, daughter of Liu Bei. Reviews much appreciated. I do not own Dyansty Warriors. COMPLETE
1. The Invasion of Jing Province

Daughter of The Dragon Of Shu

It was a beautiful spring morning in Jing Province. The streets were filled with people readying themselves for spring's spontaneous weather. Many merchants were hiding some of their merchandise behind their stands rationing themselves as well. With the chaos going on, the villagers had to be alert and prepared for an assault on the province at any time.

This certain area in Jing Province was under the control of Lord Liu Bei. Though it had to take some getting used to, the people had begun to like Liu Bei. His benevolent way of ruling the people had been easier to live in than their previous ruler, Liu Zhang.

Waking up to all of the noise, Liu Xing finally got up. When done washing her face, Xing leisurely walked to the balcony. She stood and watched the busy people in the street. Though she wanted, no one noticed her standing there watching them. Slightly angered, Xing closed the curtain and went to her closet and pulled out a green and gold kimono. Taking her waist-length hair out of the loose ponytail it was in while she was sleeping; she walked to her mirror and looked at herself. In everyone else's eyes her beauty was completely flawless. Yes, she also knew her beauty was flawless.

Leaving the room, Liu Xing started roaming the halls. Most of her maids greeted her and attempted to assist her in whatever she was doing. She denied all of them because she was looking for a certain one. Finally she stumbled upon her favorite maid, Bao Ming. "Well, look at who finally decide to wake up", Ming said sarcastically. "I was very tired last night", Xing explained. "I stayed up last night trying to finish 'The Art of War'". Walking outside into the gardens, Bao Ming and Liu Xing found a dry place to sit. "You know, I don't understand why you felt the need to read that", Bao Ming stated. "I thought you said you weren't interested with military tactics and stuff like that". "I read it because I heard it was interesting. Now that father has abandoned me her in Jing Province, I need to know as much about the genre as possible. Besides, what if there was an attack here? How would I know what to do? You see that is what this… learning is about". Bao Ming nodded, still not quite understanding what Xing was saying.

After they ate in the gardens, Xing asked Bao Ming if she had any money. "For what! Why would you ask such a thing"? Liu Xing just smiled._ Bao will give into my smile. _Bao finally gave in knowing the whole time that she could not refuse little Xing. "Why don't we try this, my lady", Bao Ming replied enthusiastically. "I'll take you to the marketplace and you'll pick out what you want to buy, okay"? Liu Xing nodded as they began their stroll to the marketplace.

They walked in silence all the way to the marketplace in silence. Liu Xing walked as if stunned by the different activities that different villagers were doing. Realizing that Xing was lost in the moment, Bao Ming led Xing out of the way of one of the merchants. "You should pay attention to where you're going little girl", the merchant said speeding off to another villager far off. Xing ignored the man's remark and turned back to Bao Ming. "Where are we going first, Bao? I want to go somewhere that sells jewelry". "Um", Bao skimmed the marketplace in search of a jewelry stand. "You'll have to search for one because I don't see one".

After searching multiple stands for jewelry, Xing finally came across a small elderly woman selling bracelets, necklaces, and kimonos. Xing and Ming walked to the stand. "Good afternoon, my ladies", the elderly woman said bowing low. Bao Ming and Liu Xing bowed but not as low as the woman. "Are you looking for anything in particular", Bao Ming asked Liu Xing. Before Xing even had a chance to answer, the elderly woman walked off behind her stand a grabbed an elaborate golden hair clasp. Shining it, the woman asked Xing, "Is you name Liu Xing"? Shocked, Xing answered, "Yes, that is my name. Might I ask how you knew"? The woman smiled. "I can always tell who a Liu is when in see one. Besides, you have your father's eyes". Xing smiled slightly, forgetting her anger towards her father. "Anyways, this was made especially for you. It will go perfect with any color". The elderly woman handed Liu Xing the hair clasp. Xing meticulously studied the piece. It had a beautiful design of a flower on it. _This would go perfectly in my shiny black hair._ She had not noticed that the elderly woman had wondered off to the kimonos, shuffling through them searching for one in particular.

The woman came back with a knee-high green and silver kimono with matching shoes and an elaborate necklace in which had a big emerald in the middle. "This is the whole set, which was made entirely for the daughter of Lord Liu Bei". Bao Ming had wondered back over to the girl. "How much do you think all this will cost", Ming asked the woman. "All of this is absolutely free", the elderly woman said softly. Looking out into the newly formed crowd, the elderly woman smiled. "I think you might want to start heading back to your estate, my ladies. The marketplace is starting to crowd up, and we would not want you to get lost". As Xing was handed the merchandise, she frowned slightly. "Thank you for your gift, but I could not take this from you without you getting some type of payment. Here", Xing said as she took out some gold coins. The elderly woman reluctantly took the coins from Xing. "Thank you, my lady. Have a wonderful afternoon".

As Bao Ming led Liu Xing out of the marketplace, loud screams and cries could be heard. The ruckus was coming from the outskirts of the marketplace. "My lady, we need to hurry back to the estate before something happens". Xing knew that Bao Ming only said 'my lady' when she was worried, angry, or near her father. About a fourth of a mile away from the elderly woman's stand is when Bao Ming and Liu Xing heard hoof beats behind them. "Xing, run to the estate as fast as you can and get help! Go"! With that, Xing started running toward her estate. They were about a mile or so from where the marketplace. Halfway there, Xing started screaming to her servants. "Help! Help! Wei is attacking the province. Help"! The guards of the estate started preparing themselves to scrap with Wei. Servants and maids ran wildly, screaming and crying. Bao Ming's daughter, Bao Li, ran to Liu Xing. "Please, come with me, my lady. We must get you out of Jing". Bao Li reached out to grasp Liu Xing's hand. "Where are we going, Bao Li? What about Bao Ming"? Xing could have kept going on and on with the questions, but Li shushed her. "Hush, Xing. My duty is to get you out of the province, and fast", Li said as she prepared two horses for their journey. Two other calm maids ran over to Bao Li and handed her two bags of supplies for her and Xing's trip. "Please Bao Li, keep our lady safe". With that, the two maids hurried off to seek shelter. "Let us go, my lady. For if we wait any longer, we could face death".

* * *

><p>Day turned into night quickly. Bao Li and Liu Xing had finally gotten far enough from Jing Province to stop and rest for the night. Xing had not eaten since early that morning. "Li, what kind of food do you have in the sacks"? Li took one of the sacks and opened it. "Your choices of either a meat bun or some bread. Choose one or the other". Xing chose the meat bun. After eating in silence, Liu Xing spoke up. "What do you think will happen to Bao Ming, Li? Why did she not come with us"? Ignoring the questions, Bao Li changed the subject. "I'm escorting you to Changban tomorrow, you know. Your father is there. I'm sure he would be very…intrigued in the situation". Not replying to Bao Li, Xing thought about Bao Ming. The woman had been like a mother to her. <em>Will I ever see her again? What if those soldiers from Wei killed her? <em>Xing's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of more hoof beats. "Did you hear that, Li? What was that noise"? "Hush Xing, so I can hear". The galloping of horses drew nearer. "My lady, get on my horse and leave immediately. I will follow close behind". Xing nodded and ran to Li's horse, Comet. "Wait, take this," Li said tossing Xing her weapon, Jade Crescent. "Goodbye Li, we shall meet again in the afterlife". With that said, Xing took off on Comet. Xing knew that that would be the last time she would ever see Bao Li.

After covering about seven miles or so, Xing finally stopped to rest. Taking a blanket from one of the bags Li had given her, she lied on the ground to rest. Xing was very tired and was filthy. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>By dawn, Xing was already riding again. She was at least ten more miles from Changban. <em>What will father think when he sees me? If Bao Li and Bao Ming are still alive, what will happen to them? What will they look like now?<em> Xing's thoughts were interrupted by more hoof beats. Thinking that it could be one of the Bao's, Xing turned her head in the direction of the hoof beats. To her surprise, it was not. Instead, it was replaced by Wei cavalrymen. Turning her horse Xing dashed off. Unfortunately, there was a huge rock that she had not noticed. Comet, tripping over the rock, landed with a huge cloud of dust. Its' leg broken, Xing was unable to escape. As the cavalrymen approached her, she saw that they had Li. "Please, I beg of you, don't hurt her", Li whimpered as loud as she could. The cavalrymen walked up to her and started to tie her up. "What do you want with me, you pigs", Xing insulted. Ignoring her, one of the cavalrymen spoke to another. "She will be good for blackmailing Liu Bei". "Yes, but we could also offer her to Lord Cao Cao", the other stated. Seeing that Comet was no use to them, they put her out of her misery. Xing struggled to free herself of the tight ropes, but had no avail. Xing sighed.


	2. New Friends

Jing Province had turned from peaceful to chaotic. Most of the Province was filled with corpses. Other areas were consumed with fire. The smoke and stench were unbearable. Women were sitting, huddled in small groups, clenching on to their children as if someone was going to separate them. For people who scared for their families lives, they sure didn't act like it.

As Xing and Li walked into the now torn down town with the cavalrymen, people looked at her with scornful eyes. _Why is everyone looking at me like that? Surely they do not think I, of all people, would defect! Surely not!_ Xing's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. "No! No! My baby! Please don't take my baby"! The spell was broken. Everyone began running and screaming. Mothers grasped their children with all of their strength. Everything became a blurry mess until the sound of the soldiers unsheathing their swords outwitted the screams. Then, everyone fell silent. No one moved, just stood in fear. The soldiers then continued their way around to every group, taking every single child.

When Xing could no longer see the horrid sight, she turned her head to a group of tents. _This has to be where they are camped out. Of course, away from the people though. How could they do this to us? What did we do to them?_ When Xing snapped back to reality, the Wei cavalryman that had escorted her back to Jing had gotten off of his horse and untied Xing. The other cavalryman had already untied Bao Li, and started leading her to a tent full of peasant rebels. As Xing was being untied, she looked into the man's eyes. They were friendly looking, yet had an ambitious look to them. Noticing Xing starring, the boy looked at her with a flirtatiously look. Looking away, Xing blushed. _Not a chance, _Xing thought. "Sorry, but you're not going with your little friend. I'm taking you to your own tent. We came here to capture the Province, but when we were informed by our scouts that the daughter of Liu Bei was here, we had to capture you". Xing nodded. "Is that so"? The boy nodded. "How old are you", Xing asked the boy spontaneously as he walked her to the tent. Suddenly, the boy stopped and stood in front of Xing. "How old do I look"? Xing raised an eyebrow. He was flirting with her! Regaining her composer, Xing answered. "Well, you act like a naïve teenager". The boy raised his eyebrows in shock. Noticing this, Xing continued. "But, surely Lord Cao Cao wouldn't let a child on the battlefield". The boy smirked. "He would if it was his son". Xing gasped. Was she really having a conversation with a child of Cao Cao? "What is your name, your father has many children"? The boy didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Xing's arm again and continued toward the tent. When they reached it, the boy let go of Xing's arm and opened the tent. It was little and not even half nicer than the prisoners' tent. "I am Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao. And yes, I am a teenager and my father permits me to be on the battlefield. And I am not naïve". Xing smiled. _Yes, you are __**very **__naïve. _"So, are you going to introduce yourself to the Prince of Wei"? Blushing, Xing obliged. "My name is Liu Xing, daughter of Liu Bei. And yes, I am also a teenager, but I am not permitted on the battlefield, though I really want to know what it would be like. And, I am willing to admit to my naivety". Cao Pi's smirk faded as he gained a new found level of posture. Clearing his throat he stated with authority, "And you will not kneel down before me"? Xing stared at him for a long time in silence. Then, she just burst into a giggling fit. "Ha! You probably did not know this, but I do not **ever** bow down before anyone". Pi sighed. "Neither do I, Lady Liu, but you might want to bow before my father when you are presented to him. After all the research our scouts have done on you and presented to him, he has taken an interest in you". Pi started toward the exit. "Who knows, he might even adopt you". Pi then walked out of the room, leaving Xing flabbergasted. _What! Adoption! What the hell was he talking about! Surely he would not want me as a daughter! Definitely __**not**__ me! _Thoughts whirled around in Xing's head without her being able to grasp and make sense of them. Xing walked over and sat on the cot. When was she going to get out of here?

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the Province. Earlier, some servants came and took Xing to bathe. The servants had talked among themselves while bathing her, though it felt inappropriate. After, the servants left for a brief moment and returned with an elaborate blue robe. <em>What's this? What if Cao Pi was right? What if that monster really is going to adopt me? Ugh, what will the people think of me? What about Bao Li? What about…father?<em>

Once done dressing Xing, the servants returned her to her tent. After, the most undesirable thing happened when meeting with Cao Cao. He had adopted her! And to top it off, soon Cao Cao would lead an army to Changban. _How would father ever survive? Uncle Fei, however, would most likely do something stupid. And what about little Shan? How would father get everyone out of Changban including Shan? And though I wish it, he can't just leave Lady Mi there either._ Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't realized that Cao Pi was now in the tent with her meal, smirking at her. "So", Pi began. Xing frowned. "You were right. You were absolutely right". "Learn this, Xing, I am always right. No matter what". Xing was dumbfounded. "So you knew the whole time", Xing yelled. "How could you! How come you did not tell me! And here I thought I had found someone I could trust among the enemy. Obviously not"! Cao Pi's smirk never faded. "I had told you earlier, he might adopt you. Remember, I said he had taken an interest in you. You should have listened". Xing, knowing she was outmatched, let out a heavy sigh and sat down on her cot. "My people would be ashamed of me, especially my uncles. Ugh, how could you do this to me? I would have been better off dead". Cao Pi stood up and walked over to the tent flap. "Trust me; it's not as bad as you think". With that, Cao Pi left the tent. Xing took her food, and started eating. No sooner than he left, Cao Pi peeped his head through the flap. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we are marching to Changban tomorrow".


	3. Greatness?

Xing woke up to the horrid smell of the smoke from yesterday. Sitting up, Xing rubbed her eyes and looked around. _Where am I? Oh. _Xing stood up to stretch. Doing so, Xing noticed that her clothes she had worn yesterday were replaced with a blue kimono. After putting it on, Xing also noticed something lying on the cot that looked oddly familiar. Xing gasped. "My hair clasp"! Once again, Cao Pi walked into the tent unnoticed. "You see, we men of Wei are not as cold hearted as we appear". Xing smiled as she took her hair out of the ponytail. Vaguely, she replied, "Maybe not you, but others are". Ignoring her, Pi changed the subject. "We're leaving soon. Do you have anything you wish to take with you"? Xing frowned. "Everything I had has now been demolished". All of a sudden Xing's face lit up. "Since you managed to save my hair clasp, were you able to save the rest of the set as well"? Pi frowned. "Well, I did find it, but when I did, my father said that you couldn't have it, because it was green, the color of the Shu Kingdom. Sorry". Xing sighed as she placed the hair clasp in her hair. "An old lady gave me this piece. She said she had made it just for me; the daughter of Liu Bei. At first, I thought that the old lady was crazy and I didn't want the piece. But now, I see that it is something that was very important to that woman. She has entrusted me with it and I shall keep it until I draw my last breath". Turning to Cao Pi, she smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you". Pi nodded, understanding what she had said.

* * *

><p>Once on the way to the capital of Wei, Xuchang, Cao Cao split paths with Xing and Pi. He had left a unit of soldiers to protect Pi and Xing from danger, while he and the rest of the army marched to Changban. Once there, Cao Cao would chase Liu Bei out. Noticing Xing's expression, Pi spoke. "Xing, what is on your mind? You haven't spoken one word since we started the march". Xing looked up coldly. "Would you not be worried about you father if he were in the position mine is now? Tell me, how would you feel"? Cao Pi smirked. "Honestly, no. I would not worry because I don't care. I don't trust him. Besides, if my father died, I would become king". Xing was shocked.<em> How could you say<em> _that about your own father? _"You do not mean that, surely… you couldn't". Pi shrugged. "I guess you just couldn't understand". For the rest of the trip, Pi and Xing rode in silence.

* * *

><p>The city of Xuchang was beautiful. The streets were alive with people. Seeing this, Xing smiled inwardly. <em>This is just like Jing Province! Everyone is alive and happy! <em>"Again, we are not as cold hearted as we appear", Cao Pi stated, startling Liu Xing. "Come, let me show you to your room", Cao Pi said, motioning for her to follow him.

The room was big and elaborate; fit for a princess. Xing stunned when she walked in behind Cao Pi. "Do you not have a sister? Shouldn't Princess Qinghe be in here"? Cao Pi shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "No, Qinghe stays in the harem with the rest of father's inadequate children. Like the rest of the girls, Qinghe is a mistake; she is insignificant". Xing looked at him dumbfounded. "That is not true Pi. Male or female, no one is a mistake. Besides, if your father felt as if female children are insignificant, why would he adopt me"? Pi looked Xing right in her eyes, looking into her soul. "Because he sees something in you that he doesn't see in Qinghe or any of the other girls. Everyone sees it, Xing… including me". After a long sigh, Pi walked to the door and looked back at Xing. "Greatness, Xing. You are destined for greatness and you're the only one who is too ignorant to realize that". With that, Pi left Xing alone in the room. _Ignorance? How dare he call me ignorant! No one will ever call me ignorant and get away with it! Ever! _Xing paced the room trying to calm down. Upon calming, Xing thought about what Cao Cao had told her during the meeting. _Liu Bei doesn't care about you at all! If he did, do you honestly think he would have left you here or would he have taken you with him. You are the chosen one, a prodigious child whom has the ability to stand out in the world. You… are destined for greatness!_ The words chosen, prodigious, and greatness bounced around in her head. What did Cao Pi and Cao Cao mean by saying she was destined for greatness? How was she 'the chosen one'? Lying on the bed in her new room, thinking all of this through, Xing drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: A short chapter, compared to the others. And be forewarned, some characters will have different personalities than in Dynasty Warriors for a while. Thanks for reading! : )


	4. Battle of Chibi Part 1

Three years had gone by since Xing had arrived in Xuchang. Her name was no longer Liu Xing, but was now Cao Xian. Also, three weeks after the Battle of Changban, Xian had heard news of her biological father. Liu Bei had made it out of Changban safely, but he had left Lady Mi and Liu Shan. Luckily, her father's general, Zhao Yun, had rescued Shan. Mi, however, committed suicide by throwing herself into a well. Xian did feel bad about Shan having to grow up without his mother, but was also happy to see Mi go because she had gotten her mother killed. _Since_ _father is safe now, will he ever send for me? Does he even know I'm alive?_

Xian was sixteen now and was allowed on the battlefield. She had grown cold and distant to others; letting no one approach her save Cao Pi and Cao Cao. Feeling bad about causing calamity on the battlefield had come to a halt as well. From the soft, lovable little girl she was at thirteen came a woman of arrogance, beauty and power. Many said she had 'a heart of stone'. "It is only natural for people to be jealous of perfection, Xian. You should not mull over it", Cao Pi would tell her. In slightly different words, Cao Cao would tell her the same thing.

In the month of December 208, after a war council, Cao Cao had decided that they were going to advance to the Red Cliffs in their warships. Xian was the first to exit the council room. Right behind her was Cao Pi, to interrogate her. "So, are you happy that you are getting to see Liu Bei again"? Xian shot her brother a surprised look. "Actually, yes I am. I can now finish what lord father had started in Changban; I am going to kill Liu Bei". Pi smirked. "Well, I see that you truly do have resentment towards your fa-" "No I do not, bother. I am actually glad that he left me in Jing. Without him doing so, I would not have been able to live up to my true potential", Xian stated, cutting Cao Pi off in the middle of his sentence.

* * *

><p>The sail for the Red Cliffs started a week later. A man had advised Cao Cao to link the ships together, to avoid as much seasickness' as possible. Once reaching Chibi, a Wu retainer by the name of Huang Gai had sent Cao Cao a letter, surrendering. Cao Pi and Cao Xian tried to convince their father otherwise but he wouldn't hear of it. "If Huang Gai wishes to surrender, then let him. This will hurt the enemy more than it hurts us". Out of nowhere Cao Xian's nose flared as she spoke. "Um, does anyone smell…smoke"? Everyone started sniffing the air. Suddenly, a lieutenant came and bowed before Cao Cao. "M-my l-lord! The fleet… the fleet is on f-fire"! Cao Cao's eyes widened, but as soon as they did, he regained composer. "The battle has barely even begun and we already have to retreat", Xian asked. Cao Cao and Cao Pi both ignored her, still utterly shocked. Then, Xu Zhu ran up to deck. "My Lord, are you okay"? Cao Cao nodded. "Yes, Xu Zhu. You must guard my back while we make for the shore". As Cao Cao and Xu Zhu were about to make their way to the shore, Cao Xian and Cao Pi stood up. "Father, allow Xian and I to go and pursue the enemy on the front lines". Xian nodded in agreement. "Yes lord father, we can take down Wu and Shu while you and Xu Zhu escape". Reluctantly, Cao Cao agreed.<p>

By time Cao Xian and Cao Pi got to the front lines, almost all of the Wei army had withdrawn. No word had reached them about their father's whereabouts. And yet, they had been in battle for at least three hours, having to deal with their lungs feeling as if they were aflame. As Xian and Pi came across about five units of soldiers, Xian looked to Pi. "Pi, how are we going to manage fighting all of the soldiers? Is… this really even possible"? Cao Pi looked at Xian and… smiled. "We have rushed into a difficult fight. Will you now laugh at my naivety"? Without even letting Xian answer, Cao Pi yelled at the army in front of them. "You know who we are and you would still face us? Then we shall grant you no mercy! Prepare yourselves"! With that Cao Pi and Cao Xian charged at the enemy.

Once arriving to their target, Pi and Xian split up while attacking. When away from Cao Pi, a small unit of soldiers lunged their spears and swords at her. She blocked each one with ease; taking to defensive formations. Once killing the unit, Xian noticed a guardbase not too far from where she stood. Glancing back at Cao Pi one last time, she darted of to the base.

Halfway there, Cao Xian noticed the flag that was hanging in front of the base doors. She was in Shu territory. Upon entering the base, Xian dropped into her readying stance. Xian heard footsteps behind her. Luckily, they were Cao Pi's. "Xian, why did you wonder here alone"? Xian ignored him as they both fell into their defensive stances. Now, it was Xian's turn to yell at the enemy. "Perhaps you would like me to play a melody to accompany you to the afterlife"! Suddenly out of nowhere, General Zhao Yun appeared. "Everybody, get ready! We must destroy the enemy at all costs"! Zhao Yun looked Xian deeply in the eye before he charged. Zhao Yun thrust the head of the spear at Xian's chest.

Barely being able to block, Xian to the defensive in search of an opening in one of his attacks. Seeing one, Xian took to offense with ease. Upon doing so, Xian did not notice Zhao Yun move his spear to take the offensive again. With an attempt to block his, Xian caused Zhao Yun and herself to fall into a deadlock. "You don't honestly think I would just let you win do you, my lady". _What? Could he actually know? _Ignoring her thoughts, she looked to Cao Pi as he called her name. Luckily, Zhao Yun had adapted to not straying from his target. Cao Pi had a plan. Xian didn't know what it was, but she trusted him enough to follow through with it.

"Now", Cao Pi said charging at Zhao Yun as Xian suddenly dropped the deadlock, falling to her knees; avoiding Zhao Yun's fatal blow. Zhao Yun, completely confused, turned to see Cao Pi lunging at him. Barely making it, Zhao Yun jumped out of Cao Pi's reach. Pi and Xian's reinforcement unit finally arrived. Xian, amused, listened to Cao Pi command the troops. "Let them reap the rewards of their incompetence…finish them". Noting that they had just captured the guardbase, Xian added to what Cao Pi had said, looking to Zhao Yun, who was still trying to recover from the blow. "Surprised? You'll be wearing that slack-jawed stare to the grave". Xian turned her head to her troops. "Troops move out! Drown the enemy in a sea of chaos"! Suddenly her words became true, as she and Pi rushed out of a sea of chaos.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I want to set something straight pertaining to this chapter and the rest that follow.

First, Cao Xian, a.k.a. Liu Xing is basically Zhen Ji in Dynasty Warriors 7. Meaning, that she looks, sounds, and fights just like that.

Second, everyone is in their Dynasty Warriors 7 costumes except for:

1). Zhen Ji, who is in her DW5 costume

2). Ma Chao, who is in his DW6 costume

3). Sun Quan, who is in his DW6 costume

4). Gan Ning, if in it at all, will be in his DW6 costume

Special thanks to Fansy Fan for reading AND reviewing. Also, you basically made this chapter in your second review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Battle of Chibi Part 2

Xian and Pi had finally drawn near Shu's main base. Upon trying to do so, they had stumbled across many enemy officers from both Wu and Shu. Once they were about half a mile away, Pi stopped the troops for a break. "So Xian, are you ready to face Liu Bei? You're smiling, so that must be it". Xian turned to face Pi. "Killing Liu Bei would only add on to my greatness; making me even more powerful, correct"? Cao Pi nodded in agreement. "Yes it would, but are you positive you want to kill your own… father"? Looking at Cao Pi angrily, she replied. "Liu Bei is no longer my father… Lord Cao Cao is". Sighing, she turned to the troops and continued. "I… I no longer feel pain when I think or speak about Liu Bei. I feel… hate". "That is understandable, Xing, but you should still not want him dead", Cao Pi retorted. "He wanted me dead", Xian spat. She sighed again and looked back towards Cao Pi. "I think we've given the troops a long enough break. Are you ready to march"? Pi nodded. "Prepare to resume the march", Xing commanded.

Finally, they made it to the main camp. Xian and Pi had found a small cliff right above the camp. "Xian, we can use the cliff to initiate a surprise attack. You and I will jump down, followed by our troops". Xian studied the camp well. "That is a great plan but how about we liven it up a little", she said with a smirk. "Do you see those torches over there? We will have the troops move them to the base wall and knock them over; setting the base ablaze"! Cao Pi gave her a devious smirk in return. "About how many officers do you think are in there", he asked Xian as she turned to one of the soldiers. "You heard him; go and find out how many officers are in there".

After waiting at least five minutes, the soldier returned. "My lord, there is only one at the moment, not including the commander and the strategist". "Alright," Xian said, standing up. "Let's go! I want the enemy begging for our mercy"! "Show the enemy no mercy, even if they beg for it", Cao Pi stated cutting in. Xian looked to Cao Pi, them back at the troops as she lifted her arm, as everyone gave a battle cry. Then, they jumped.

Once everyone had reached the ground, Cao Pi and Cao Xian fell into their stances. Upon seeing the ambush unit and how much larger they were; the base fell into massive sea of chaos. "An ambush… Everybody, we must hurry to meet their attack", Zhao Yun commanded, rushing to get his spear. Turning her head as far as she could, she yelled to the troops, "Now is the time to heat things up. Set the base ablaze"! The troops did as she ordered and set the walls on fire. By time the Shu forces were back on their feet, nothing in sight was not on fire. "Do you see him, brother? Have you seen Liu Bei"? Cao Pi shook his head as the Wei army charged. The fight was on.

* * *

><p>The sounds of swords and arrows filled the base as men from both Wei and Shu fell into weapon deadlocks with one another. Xian, who had decapitated twelve heads or more already, ran around the base in search of Liu Bei. Cao Pi, whom had killed forty men or so, followed closely behind Xian. "Xian, look. There's Liu Bei", Cao Pi said pointing to the man fleeing with his strategist, Zhuge Liang, behind him. "That coward", Xian stated sharply. "He will not even try to win", she asked Cao Pi, running towards their target. "He is probably afraid to face you. You have made quite a name for yourself, Xian. People run in fear of the name Cao Xian".<p>

The chase was exhausting and long. "Halt", Xian ordered. "I won't let you leave before I have my satisfaction". She had ordered the belligerents this five times, but had no success. Upon realizing that they were too far behind, she ordered one of her archers to shoot an arrow at the strategist. When about to let go of the arrow, Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang stopped. "Why do you give chase to us if you have already lost the battle? Shu and Wu have already beaten Wei. Why waste more lives", the warlord yelled ferociously. Xian smiled at the confused and angry warlord. "Because, I am here to face you personally, not for the sake of Wei, though. And to get upset like that… ha! I didn't think you would be so emotional", she said readying herself for him to attack. "Come and fight, Liu Bei", yelled. "I see that you are still persistent in the idea of fighting me", Liu Bei said before he charged toward her.

As soon as Liu Bei reached her, they fell into a deadlock. "My lady, why do you insist on adding to the chaos"? "Filthy peasant! I don't have to answer to you", she spat as she pushed Liu Bei back, breaking the deadlock. Xian rushed forward and swung her flute at him. Noting that he was struggling, she saw the perfect opportunity to do her musou attack.

"Allow me to show you how I feel", she said alluringly as she lifted her flute into the air, causing shards of ice to come down around her. Being struck by three, Liu Bei fell to the ground; twin blades out of his reach. Xian walked over and kneeled next to Liu Bei. "So, this is what revenge feels like", she cooed. "Then it feels mighty good Liu Bei". The belligerent gave her a confused look. "Revenge? What did I do to you"? Xian gasped, gripping her flute tighter. "How dare you not remember what you did to me! How can you not remember me… your very own-". "Now", Liu Bei yelled. Out of nowhere, Liu Bei's famed general; Zhao Yun appeared, grabbing her arms. Cao Pi, who had just killed his last obstacle turned around, having noticed Xian screaming. To his surprise, he didn't see her knocking someone upside the head with her flute. Instead, she was being arrested by Zhao Yun. Pi started making his way to Xian, but was stopped by her. "Brother, you must head down Huarong Road and escape to the home base", she yelled. "I cannot just leave you and the troops here! You'll end up dead". Xian shook her head as she was dragged away and smiled towards Cao Pi. "We will be fine, brother", she said reassuringly. "Now go, before the enemy can catch you"! Reluctantly, he turned and left.

* * *

><p>The main base had been demolished. Many bodies from both Wei and Shu lie there on the ground, either dead or gasping for breath. Xian noticed this as Zhao Yun led her away on his white mare. "I have failed you, lord father. Please…forgive me", Xian mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry, what was that", Zhao Yun asked Xian, rather politely. Xian only scowled at him. "My lady, might I ask you what your name is. It would be a shame for a warrior of your caliber to go unnamed". Xian let out a small laugh. "You shouldn't be talking to your enemies. If you do, it just proves that you are a fool". Zhao Yun only smiled, surprisingly. "My lady, that is more your problem than it is mine. I was only trying to be a friend in a harsh situation". Xian was getting very annoyed by the man. "Shu's very existence is offensive to me and my lords. I wish to end it. And if you want to be friendly, then don't speak to me. Because of you, I will have bruises on my arms tomorrow".<p> 


	6. Confrontation

At midnight, Xian, her troops, and the Shuist had made it to the Shu campsite. Loud cheers were abundant as the men knew who had been captured. Xian, hung her head in shame. Upon noticing her body language, Zhao Yun sighed and got off his horse to lead Xian to her tent.

"Why so slow," she asked. "Do you like seeing enemy officers humiliated in front of their men? If so, that makes you a dog like the rest of these… animals", she judged coldly. Zhao Yun gave her a puzzled smile as he led her off to the prisoners' tent. "I apologize for their behavior, but you shouldn't try to judge me based off of them, my lady". Xian ignored him as he took her in the large tent, and sighed. "I would like to ask a favor of you, General. I want you to ask Liu Bei to come and speak with me. Understand"? Zhao Yun nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that you have your own tent. This one is for your men". Xian shook her head. "No, my men will not be separated from me. We will be killed if we are separated". "No one is going to get killed", he said as he led Xian's troops into the tent.

Once the troops were squared away, Zhao Yun led Xian to her tent. It looked the exact same as the tent she had when she was captured back in Jing, only green. "Well here you are, my lady. The medic will be here to treat your wounds soon", he said as he started walking out of the tent. "Ugh, it looks so… shabby", she said ungratefully. Yun sighed. "Right now, you are a war prisoner, not a guest. Sorry to disappoint you, my lady". Xian gave him a disgusted look. "Even if I am a prisoner, the tent still should not be dingy or raggedy. And don't call me 'my lady', it gets on my nerves". Zhao Yun nodded before leaving the tent.

* * *

><p>Zhao Yun had not lied about the medic coming to check her wounds. He had said that that they were minor, just some scratches and bruises from being handled so roughly, like she had predicted. Once he had left, some servants came to wash her. Like back in Jing Province, it was uncomfortable for them to see her nude, but also felt good to be clean again. Upon returning her to the tent, the servants had told her to stay awake. She wasn't sure why, but had a pretty good idea.<p>

About twenty minutes after she bathed, the task she had asked Zhao Yun to do had been fulfilled. Liu Bei walked into the tent and they stood in an unbearable silence. Finally, he broke it. "It has been a long time, Xing. I didn't think you were still alive". Xian scowled at him. "Don't call me that, Liu Bei! My name is Cao Xian, daughter of the Hero of Chaos"! In return, Liu Bei gave Xian a sad expression. "I know that you are resentful towards me for leaving you in Jing, but-". "I was never resentful about that! Because of you leaving me, I was able to reach my level of greatness! You only did me a favor", she spat. Liu Bei was shocked. "What! Do you think I would have left you if I had known Wei was going to invade Jing", he reasoned. "I would have taken you to Changban with me"! Xian let out a small laugh. "Why, so you could leave me to die like you did Shan? Ugh, if you wanted me dead, why did you not do it when you had my mother falsely arrested and executed"? Liu Bei looked at her with wide eyes. He had not expected her to remember that. She was only two years old.

Dumbfounded, he asked, "How could you remember something that happened so long ago"? Angrily, she grunted. "How could I not remember something so important? Also, I was overjoyed when I heard about Lady Mi's death. She finally got what was coming to her", Xian said with a smirk on her face. Liu Bei distraughtly walked to the tent flap. "I am letting your troops go, but I am going to keep you, daughter". As soon as he said that, Xian let out a cry of rage. "I am not your daughter"! Ignoring her remark, he walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>By dawn, everyone was packing up their belongings. Xian, who had nothing but her sword and flute, tore down the cot that she had slept on and was starting to take down the tent. "Would you like some help, Lady Cao", a man asked. He had long brown hair, with some blonde at the top. He was approximately 5'11 and looked to be a few years older than her. But for some awkward reason, he looked and sounded slightly familiar. "Um, sure. Why not"?<p>

While tearing down the tent, Xian studied the man closely. His eyes were hazel and had a sort of kindness in them. He was attractive, yes, but he was also a Shuist. _What am I thinking? He is loyal to Shu. But… still. _

When the tent was down, Xian walked over to the man. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name"? The man looked at her for a moment before answering. "My name is Jiang Wei. I do believe that we've met before, have we not"? Remembering, Xian glared at him coldly. "Yes, I believe we have. You use to serve Cao Wei then defected to Shu Han, making you a traitor in my eyes", she stated. Jiang Wei looked away. "I was impressed by Lord Zhuge Liang and Shu's benevolence. That is why I joined Shu". Xian's gaze softened. "Defections are not honorable, my lord. But, I guess…" She was lost of words. Normally, she would have been fuming, but she had had a crush on this man back in Wei, so she let it slide. "I thank you for understanding, lady Cao-". "Please, you don't have to call me that when no one is around to hear us. Just call me Xian". Wei nodded. "I think we are about ready to march, Xian. Are you ready"? Blushing, Xian nodded.

A/N: From this point on, the story will not be historically accurate. Remember to R&R please!


	7. Letter to Zihuan

When back in Chengdu, Xian was given a room next to the throne room. It was bigger than the one in Xuchang, but wasn't as elaborate. Jiang Wei, now a friend of hers, escorted her to the room. "Why is it so confusing to get here", she asked. Wei let out a small laugh. "Ha! You think your chambers are hard to get to? Trust me, it gets easier". Xian blushed. Noticing her blushing, Wei continued. "Anyways, like you see, the room is empty. Later on today, your new maids will take you down to the market to grab some new robes and other stuff you women like. While you're doing that, the rest of the generals and I will move some furniture in here for you". Xian nodded and smiled. Jiang Wei turned to leave. "Thank you for everything, Master Jian-". "Do you remember telling me back in Chibi not to call you Lady Cao", he asked. She smiled. "Yes, I remember it perfectly". Jiang Wei smiled back. "Because I have to call you Xian, I want you to call me Wei. Of course, when we cannot be heard by others". Xian and Wei both walked out of the room in silence.

* * *

><p>At about three in the afternoon, Xian and her maids were done shopping for her new clothes. She had managed to find five green kimonos, but had also found a green dress coat just like her blue one she had worn in Wei. Her maids had told her that the coat looked too risqué for her to wear, but she didn't care. Also, just as Jiang Wei had promised, the generals had moved some elaborate furniture into her room. She had a desk, a shelf for scrolls, and some drawers for her clothing. Lost in thought, she had not noticed that Jiang Wei had entered the room. "I am guessing that you like it". Startled, she nodded. "Yes, I- I love it. Thank you, Wei". He nodded and continued. "You are welcome. Anyways, I came to tell you that Lord Liu Bei wishes to speak with you. It is something about joining the army. Everyone was impressed with you at-". "No, I shan't join Shu. I am only staying until father comes to get me", she spat. "No Xian, Cao Cao is not coming back for you. He was merely using you as a puppet. He knew it would hurt our lord and that you are beyond strong, so-". "How dare you say such things to me? He will come back and I shall join him in ending Shu". Wei shook his head. "I'm telling you, Xian, he isn't coming back for you", Wei reasoned. Xian shook with fury. "Shut up, Jiang Wei! You don't know anything! You're just another Shuist who thinks he knows what he is talking about! He will come back for me", she whispered. "He has to".<p>

* * *

><p>It was about six o'clock when Xian finally decided to meet with Liu Bei. On the way down the halls, Xian looked out into the courtyard. She sighed. Many general and rank-in-file soldiers were talking and laughing. Some even were drinking. When she made it to the throne room, Liu Bei had dismissed all of his generals from the room. His hair was down and wasn't wearing any armor, just his robes. "Ahh, there you are daughter! Come, have a seat. We have much to discuss". Xian cringed at the word 'daughter'. Walking towards him, she sighed. <em>What possibly could this imbecile want? <em>Xian sat in front of his throne.

"So, how do you like the room", he asked eagerly. She looked away, twisting her face. "It's fine. Not as nice as the one in Xuchang, of course". Liu Bei sighed. "Of course it isn't. Not yet, anyway". The two sat and eyed each other for the longest. She eyed him suspiciously and he eyed her in awe. Finally, she broke the silence. "What do you want? I am sort of busy". He smiled. "I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to take the title of princess again. I know that I am asking this kind of forwardly and soon, but…" In return, Xian gave him a surprised look. "May I ask you why you want me to? It is definitely too soon. Besides, Lord Cao Cao will be coming to get me soon, and I will leave with him", she said proudly. Liu Bei showed no emotion towards what she had said. "I want you to because you are my biological child. So if you are my child, would that not make you princess"? Xian glared at him angrily. "You didn't feel this way in Xiangyang! And you didn't even try to get me back while I was in Wei", she yelled. "You don't care about me. All you care about is how well I fight and how many more provinces and cities you can take control of. I do have feelings, you know", she whispered. Liu Bei was shocked. Xian always hid her emotions very well, even as a toddler. Never did he think she would just explode like that. "I wish to give you time to think about it, Xing. I will give you five days, understand", he asked softly. She only nodded, still crying as she walked out of the throne room. When she got out of sight, she wiped away the tears and let out a small laugh. "You are a fool, Liu Bei".

* * *

><p>The next day, Xian decided to write a letter to Cao Pi. It had been almost a week since she had spoken to him. Looking for a scroll, she was startled when she heard the knocks on her door. When she opened it, she saw Jiang Wei who looked relieved to see her. "Finally you answer! I've been beating on this door for almost five minutes. I was beginning to think that you had passed out". Xian ignored him and continued to look for some paper. She had already found the ink. Wei eyed her curiously. "What are you looking for, Xian"? She continued to search without even looking up. "I am searching for some paper so I can write a letter to Zihuan", she said frustrated. Wei gave her a confused look. "Who is that"? Xian chucked slightly. "You know, the Crown Prince of Wei. Ugh, I'm talking about my brother Cao Pi. His styled name is Zihuan". "Oh, well the paper is right in that shelf over there", he said, pointing towards a shelf. Xian walked over to the shelf and saw the abundant loads of scrolls. Grabbing one, she hurried to the desk and sat down. Wei watched her curiously. Noticing this, Xian smiled. "You can have a seat on the window seat, since I don't have the sheets or blankets for the bed yet". He shook his head, slightly disappointed. "No, I can see that you are busy. I will take my leave", he said walking out of the room.<p>

Xian shook her head and continued.

_Dear Zihuan,_

_I am sorry I failed you at Chibi. Know that I only demanded that you flee for the sake of Wei. You are the Prince of Wei, next in line to the throne. If I had let you stay with me, they would have taken you prisoner and killed you. When you receive this letter, I will be the new Princess of Shu Han, unfortunately. Liu Bei has given me five days to make my decision. I do not wish to join Shu, however, for as soon as I see an opening for me to leave, I will. Also, I have made a new friend by the name of Jiang Wei. I think you may know him. He is often referred to as the Prodigy of Tianshui. I know that it may seem treacherous for me to befriend him, but I will do what I have to so I can get out of Shu. Anyways, I hope you receive this unopened or read by the Shuist. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Cao Xian_

_P.S. If I were to die in Shu, everything that I own will go to you and Zhi._

Satisfied with the letter, Xian left it to dry as she walked out of the room to find Wei.

* * *

><p>AN: I forgot to mention this earlier so I will do it now: I do NOT own Dynasty Warriors, although I wish I did. : )


	8. Acceptance

Three weeks went by without any sign of Liu Bei. Had he forgotten about her? Nothing Jiang Wei or anyone else persisted on could cease the uneasy feeling. Finally, a week later, Liu Bei called Xian to his chambers. She asked Wei to escort her, not knowing where his chambers were. "Why does he call me to his chambers instead of the throne room", she asked him. Wei sighed. "He may be busy. He could be sick, I don't know. When we leave his chambers', we will know what is going on, okay", he replied rudely. She looked at him curiously. Suddenly, they both stopped as she hugged him affectionately. Looking up into his hazel eyes, she smiled. "What's wrong, Wei? You are rough around your edges. Allow me to…soften them out", she whispered alluringly. Wei started blushing and looked away, realizing that they were too close. "N-Nothing… please, let us continue towards our common destination", he shyly said. Letting go of Wei, Xian and Wei continued in silence.

After entering Liu Bei's chambers', they soon found out that he was not sick. He was sitting at his desk writing on two different scrolls. Looking up, he smiled. "Please. Come and sit. I have much to discuss with both of you". Wei and Xian sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. "I will start with you, Xing", Liu Bei said looking into her hazel eyes. "I trust that you thought about my proposal, yes"? In the four weeks she had been there, she had gotten over the fact that Liu Bei would never call her Xian. Looking into his grey eyes, she smiled. "When I was captured by Wei in Jing, I just knew that you were going to come back for me, no matter what the cost. Once in Xuchang, I started to become doubtful about you coming for me. That second year that I was there, I completely lost hope". Tears started to swell in Xian's eyes. Forcing them back, she continued. "I… I let them break me. They finally had forced it into my mind that you didn't care about me. That you knew that they were going to invade the province. I… I was told that you left me for… dead". Tears were now falling onto her flawless face. Not once did Liu Bei or Jiang Wei interrupt her. "I was naïve enough to believe them. So when I heard that Shu and Wu were alliancing at the Red Cliffs, I knew that you would be there, so I volunteered to go".

Xian looked right into Liu Bei's eyes; piercing his very soul. "To… kill you". Liu Bei was speechless. His own daughter would want to kill him. Noting that he couldn't say anything, she regained her composer and continued. "I would appear that now, after being here for a month, I was wrong. You… you do care about me. And I…I care about you, too. With that being said, I have come to a decision". Looking to Wei, she smiled and continued. "I accept the title of princess". Looking back to Liu Bei, she smiled. "Princess Liu Xing, Daughter of the Dragon of Shu! Personally, I like the name".

Liu Bei was overjoyed. "That is wonderful, Xing", he said grabbing her hands. Liu Bei turned to Jiang Wei. "Master Jiang Wei, you and Lord Zhuge Liang must start preparing for my daughter's coronation immediately! I cannot believe that this dream has been made into reality"! Jiang Wei, happiness filling his insides, kept his composure. "My lord, you wanted to see me too"? Liu Bei finally regained his composer. "Oh yes, I no longer need to ask you. All you need to do is go and tell Lord Zhuge Liang, understand"? Jiang Wei nodded, Xing and himself taking their leave.

* * *

><p>Once away from Liu Bei's chambers', Xing turned to Wei and hugged him. She did not get a hug in return. What she got in return was a kiss. The kiss was full of passion and desire. Coming to realization of what he had done, Wei pulled away. He quickly turned away in embarrassment. "W-Wei"? "I shouldn't have done that, my lady. I…I am so sorry". Xing turned his face toward hers and kissed him affectionately. "I've wanted you to do that for almost three years now, Jiang Wei. You have nothing to be sorry about", she said alluringly. Saying nothing, they walked arm in arm, all the way to Jiang Wei's chambers'.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: VERY SHORT and fluffy.


	9. Sparring

_To the Imperial Flower of Beauty, April 5, 209_

_ Sorry about the delay of this letter, we had to close of the ports after Chibi. Anyways, I am glad that you have made yourself a new friend. However, I find that this is a VERY treacherous deed for you to commit and I feel as if I were to tell father about this, he would be most displeased. But for you, I can keep this little secret between us only. _

_ Off of that subject, father and Sima Yi are secretly meeting with Sun Quan and his strategist, Zhou Yu, to secure an alliance with Wu. Once firmly secure, both Wu and Wei will invade Jing Province. Liu Bei will most likely have you march there with his army, because you fight well. Upon the first hour or so of battle, the Shu army will have "pushed" our forces back. The enemy forces will be lured into an arena where Zhang He, Zhen Ji, and I will be along with Lu Xun and Ling Tong. Once the Shu forces are there, you and I will engage in a duel. When dueling, I need you not to put up a challenge, but rather defect. Shu will be put into despair, causing Wei and Wu to have a high advantage. Defeat Liu Bei, and Jing is ours! _

_Awaiting Your Response,_

_Cao Pi, Crown Prince of Wei_

Xing reread the letter over and over again, frowning. Over the past three months, Xing had grown close to all of the officers and generals here, especially Jiang Wei. She closed her eyes and though about the situation. If she fought off Wei and Wu and won, she would be considered a war hero and might have a future with Jiang Wei and become a great general one day. But if she returned to Cao Wei, she would be forced into an arranged marriage with one of the Emperor's sons and would not be allowed on the battlefield anymore because of her capture. But on the bright side, if she were to marry his eldest son, she would become the Empress. Liu Xing thought about Jiang Wei. They had been intimate the last three months. She just knew that he would be crushed if she left him so she could go back to Wei. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Now alert, Xing jogged to the door and opened it. Jiang Wei came sprinting into the room and shut the door. Wei's face lit up.

"I am so glad you are in here! I knew that it was going to rain today, but I didn't expect it to start raining right this instance", Wei exclaimed, checking his scrolls for any water damage. She looked at him passionately. Walking over to where he was, she snatched one of the scrolls out of his hand. "What are these; new strategies or ideas you want Zhuge Liang to look over?" Taking the scroll from her, he answered. "Yes they are. Exactly, how did you know?"

Xing laughed. "That is all you ever do. You never trust yourself to devise a strategy on your own. You always need his approval." Wei shot her an evil glare.

"The Prime Minister's opinion is very important to me. He knows best." "I'm just saying, you need to trust yourself more", she retorted. "I know more about strategies and tactics than you, Xing", he sighed.

She snorted. "I don't think so. I mean, you may be Zhuge Liang's apprentice, but I was Lord Sima Yi's. And I think that I have been with him longer than you have Zhuge Liang", she hissed.

Wei let out a defeated sigh. "I see no point in arguing with you, for I know that you will win." Liu Xing smirked victoriously. "So what kind of strategy did you come up with", she asked. "Well, we have heard some rumors that Wei and Wu are trying to form an alliance. If they do, they're going to attempt to recapture Jing, so we need to prepare for an assault." Xing face paled. _How does he know about the alliance? My Lord's plans will be ruined! What if our letters had been read by the Shuists'?_

Confused by her sudden quietness and paleness, Wei stopped talking. "Um, my lady, what is wrong. Are you feeling well?" Removed from her thoughts, she answered. "Y-Yes Jiang Wei, I am fine." Still concerned, he continued. "We shall meet them at Fan Castle. The rest of the plan will be the Prime Minister's decision to make." Xing smiled slyly. "I think that it is a sound strategy. Now, since you want Zhuge Liang's 'opinion', go get it." "Thank you for your time, Xing. It means a lot to me," Wei said making sure it wasn't still raining before he left.

Making sure the coast was clear; Xing pulled out a scroll and began writing.

_Brother, May 2, 209 _

_Your strategy sounds sound, but I am afraid that the Shuist have been reading our letters. For today, Jiang Wei told me about his strategy for when Wu and Wei invade Jing. I am also afraid that they might read this one too._

_Off of that subject, how are things going with Lady Zhen and yourself? Is she happy in Xuchang? Most importantly, are you happy? All of these questions flutter through my mind day after day. _

_My coronation is set for May 4, 209. Liu Bei sent for dressmakers and shoemakers for the big event in February! Even I am excited to get to be princess, for I miss being able to wear a crown. Anyways, I am anxiously awaiting your response. _

_Farewell,_

_Princess Cao Xian, Daughter of the Hero of Chaos _

Rereading the letter for any errors, she sat it out to dry.

* * *

><p>When Liu Xing walked down the stairs of the throne room, she walked to the courtyard. There she saw everyone huddled into a large circle. Eager to see what was being watched, she pushed her way through. Once in the front, she saw Jiang Wei and Ma Chao in a weapon deadlock. From the looks of it, Ma Chao was winning.<p>

"Just give up, Wei", Chao yelled. "You're… not going to… win!" Breaking Wei's, position, Chao took the advantage. He tripped, disarmed, and pinned Wei to the ground with his spear. With a victorious smirk on his face, he said something to Wei that Xing couldn't hear. Itching for a fight, she took out her flute, Demon Breath.

"Um, you there. "I see you are the rough type. Allow me to… soften those rough edges!" Grabbing onto his attention, Ma Chao turned to face her. "The Ma family is unstoppable", he yelled. He fell into position. "Come! Know the terror of facing Ma Chao in battle!" Xing did the same as Jiang Wei appeared at her side. "Chao is not an easy opponent, my lady. Step down!" She stared into Chao's eyes. "Kneel before me, and pay you respects to my divine beauty and power!" Chao grunted. "The arrogance", he said under his breath before lunging forward.

He thrust his spear at her, only to have her flip backwards. Placing her flute to her lips, she played him a melody. Losing all feeling of his body, Chao dropped his spear and fell to the ground. Placing the flute to her side, she knelt down next to Ma Chao. She slowly placed her hand next to his neck. Suddenly, she put a hidden blade do his neck, making a trail of blood fall down his neck. The crowd grew quiet. "Yet another officer bows before me." Ma Chao smiled. "That was impressive. You are much stronger than you appear. Strength like that should be used in the name of justice! I look forward to sparring with you again in the future", he praised her as her stood up and walked away. "So, my lord is he really as hard as you think he is", she asked Jiang Wei sarcastically. He chuckled. "I guess not. Now, how about we go for a couple of rounds?" "Oh, and by the way," Chao said walking back. Xing turned to face him. "Yes?" "My name is Ma Chao."

* * *

><p>AN: Zhen Ji is the Imperial Flower of Beauty, but in my story, Xing/Xian is. Anyways, special thanks to **Fansy Fan, **you laid the foundationof this chapter and the following ones. Again, **I do not own DW**; I just wished I did :(. R&R please! ; )


	10. Coronation

Two days later, Liu Xing awoke to the sound of knocking. Still half sleep, she walked to the door and opened it. Her least favorite maid, Liao Pei, floated into the room. "Why are you still sleeping?" She yelled. Fully awake now, Xing answered. "I do not have to explain myself to you". Liao Pei rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, you need to get up. Your… crowning is today", she said, voice filled with jealousy and hatred. "What time is it?" Xing asked, yawning. Liao Pei sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Midday." The two glared at each other for minutes. No one liked Liao Pei. She had long black hair and was super skinny. She carried herself as if a goddess and looked down on everyone she thought wasn't as pretty as her. She hated Xing because of her better looks and her high status. With one last grunt, Xing walked away from Pei and towards her bathroom. "You can see yourself out."

Minutes after Liao Pei left, some other maids came in her bathroom with some lukewarm water for her bath. One sitting in the tub, she sighed. For some reason, recently, she had been really tired and sick in the mornings. Xing felt that way now. She quickly bathed before she vomited or fell asleep in the bath tub. Drying off, she slid her bath robe on waited for her servants.

About ten minutes after she got out of the water, a handful of servants came in her room with a fitted black dress with a green visible slip underneath. Along with the dress, was a pair of gloves that ran all the way to the middle of her upper arms. They also brought a bag of makeup and a comb and a brush to style her hair.

Once dressed, three of the five maids left; leaving Xing alone with Liao Pei and her mother, Liao Ji. At the moment, Ji was styling Xing's hair while Pei was sitting on the edge of Xian's daybed, frowning as she looked at Xing's hair and envied her.

"So, my lady, are you excited about your coronation?" Liao Ji asked curiously. "Actually, I am excited. Not many people get the opportunity to be a member of a royal family, so I am stoked." Liao Pei grunted. "You have already been the Princess of Shu Han before, have you not?" Xing nodded. "And you let it go so that you could go and sit your lazy self on a throne in Wei, correct?" Pei said with a smug smirk on her face. Both Liu Xing's and Liao Ji's mouths were gapped open in shock. It was Liao Ji whom finally spoke, walking briskly towards her daughter.

"How dare you openly criticize our lady?" She asked, slapping Pei in the process. Liao Pei grunted as she walked towards the door. "I was only speaking the truth." She cooed, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>It seemed like everyone in Chengdu came to see her coronation. Everyone was gathered around the steps in front of the castle. Liu Bei stood with Liu Xing to his left and the tiger generals to his right. Jiang Wei stood to Xing's left beside Zhuge Liang, who had the pillow in which the crown sat upon. "Are you ready, daughter?" Liu Bei whispered. "Yes… father. I am ready." Turning back to the now bigger crowd, he spoke. "I have gathered everyone here today for the coronation of my daughter, Liu Xing." The crowd started roaring at the sound of her forgotten name. "Come." He said to her as she now kneeled facing the crowd in front of her. Liu Bei raised his hand and the crowd grew silent once more.<p>

Liu Bei then motioned to Zhuge Liang to bring fourth the crown. Grabbing it, he lifted it for everyone in the crowd to see. "I present to you, Princess Liu Xing!" He spoke as he placed the crown lightly on her head. The crowd started cheering as she stood and bowed.

* * *

><p>After the coronation, Liu Bei held a large banquet, in the evening, in her honor. Liu Bei sat at the head of the table with Xing and Jiang Wei to his left and Zhuge Liang and the Tiger Generals to his left. Liu Bei and the men to his left were already engaged in conversation. "So how was your first day as Princess?" Wei asked, watching Xing look around in search of someone or something. "It has been great, Boyue." She answered quickly. "My lady, what are you looking for?" He whispered to her sharply. Xing sighed as she stopped.<p>

"My servants are serving the food and pouring people's wine. I am looking for one in particular." She said finding who she was looking for. She called Liao Pei over to her. "Pardon me, Liao Pei, but could you pour us some more wine, please?" She asked Liao Pei innocently. "Why certainly, my lady." Pei said pouring some wine into Jiang Wei's cup. "So, Wei, do you know if Lord…" Xing's words were interrupted as Liao Pei spilled some wine onto her new dress. "My apologies, my lady", she said sarcastically. "Allow me to help…" Xing was about to get up and fight Pei, but when she realized that everyone was watching her, she let it slide. "It's quite alright." She asked Liu Bei if she could be excused. "Of course daughter. You will return though, correct?" He asked her. She nodded slightly before standing and taking off.

Walking into her room, she carefully took off the dress and put on the kimono that the old woman back in Jing gave her. Upon putting on her shoes, she thought about the clip that the woman gave her. She hadn't seen it in months! She stood up and ran to her dresser. She shuffled all of her jewelry around and still could not find it. "Do you plan on coming back to the dining hall?" Jiang Wei asked upon entering the room.

"No, Boyue. What happened down there was embarrassing and I do not want it to happen again." She said sharply. "So you're honestly going to let her win that easily, Xing? I think that Cao Xian would not let her have the last laugh." He said sitting down on her bed. Xing sighed and nodded. "No, Xian would have decapitated her right then and there." She said letting her hair hang lose as she walked to the bed and sat next to Wei, putting her head on his shoulder.

He let out a laugh. "That is very malevolent, Xing. Doesn't it pain you when you have to kill people?" Xing looked away as she frowned. "Not anymore." She stated coldly. "Well it should because…" "Wei, I didn't have you follow me here to criticize me. I need to tell you something very important." Wei looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" Xing sighed before continuing. "I… I believe that I am carrying your unborn child".

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks to Fansy Fan! You rock!


	11. Consequences

The couple stood in an interminable silence. It was Xing who finally spoke. "Wei, say something!" She exclaimed nervously. Jiang Wei's eyebrows furrowed. "Like what! Like that we are both going to get killed because of this…predicament!" She opened her mouth as if to say something, but didn't. "Are you sure that you are…" "I truly do think so, Wei." She whispered to him vaguely. "Why do you believe that you are?" Xing sighed before continuing. "Well I have been feeling tired and nauseous in the mornings and my… menstrual cycle hasn't occurred. It was supposed to happen two weeks ago." She stated wearily to him. Wei stood up and started pacing the room. He sighed before speaking again. "You do realize that we have to tell Lord Liu Bei, correct?" She smiled. "You said we." She whispered happily. "Of course I did." He whispered in the same tone as her. "Now, can I escort you back downstairs to the dining hall or not?" Xing smiled playfully before walking with Jiang Wei to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>The next day Xing woke up and ran to the bathroom. Once finished, she washed her hands and face and went to find Wei. She searched the courtyard and the council room but did not find him. Finally, she decided to check and see if he was in his chambers. Xing opened the door to find his room empty and filthy. Sighing, she decided to clean the room for him.<p>

The room was now clean save for the scattered papers on his desk. While organizing his desk she came across a letter with her name from Wei on it. She quickly placed it into her pocket and kept cleaning. "What are you doing in here?" A feminine voice asked a few feet away from Xing. Xing spun around only to see the glass like face of Liao Pei. Rising up to her full height, she responded. "The actual question is supposed to be what are _you_ doing in here?" She retorted questioningly.

Liao Pei walked into the room and closed the door. "Did you enjoy your little… swim last night, Xing", Pei asked smirking. "_You_ may only refer to me Lady Liu or My Lady. Do you understand?" Xing asked, sitting down on Wei's bed.

"Cut all of the bull, Xing. I know all about you and Jiang Wei." Xing's face froze. _How could she, of all people, know of our actions? _"What are you talking about, you servant girl? What do you mean?" Liao Pei grunted. "It is obvious and clear. You two are sleeping together and you don't want any…" "What is going on? Why are you two in here?" Wei asked walking into his room. Xing looked to Liao Pei, whom looked to Jiang Wei. "Liao Pei, I look forward to when we can continue this… creative discussion." Liao Pei slightly bowed to Xing and Wei before exiting. "This was not a 'creative discussion'. It was a… spat." Pei corrected before closing the door.

"Xing, what were you two doing in here", Wei asked Xing, sitting down lightly next to her. "Well, I was looking around for you and when I did not see you, I thought you would be in here. The door wasn't locked so I walked in but you were not here. The place was filthy so I decided to clean up your little mess. Then she came in and started prodding me. She also said that she knew about… us." Wei looked outside of his window. "Even if she does, she does not have the courage to go and tell Lord…" "You do not know her like I do. I can read her like a book, Wei. She is going to blackmail us if we do not go and tell my father today." Wei sighed then looked back at Xing. "When are we planning to tell him?" Xing stood and walked to the door. "I do not wish for you to be with me when I tell him. I… I will do it on my own." As she walked out of the room she heard Wei call after her, but decided to ignore him.

* * *

><p>That night, Xing walked to Liu Bei's chambers alone. As she placed her fragile hand to the door, she sighed. <em>What if Jiang Wei was right? What if I really am meant to die because of my deeds? For… Jiang Wei… <em>Her thoughts were interrupted by Liu Bei, who had answered the door rather quickly. "Come in and sit, Xing. I have something to discuss with you." He said too seriously for her liking. She walked into the neat room and sat down in front of his desk. Bei sighed as he sat down, piercing Xing's eyes with his own.

"I already know why you are here, daughter." "You do", she asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Jiang Wei already told me about the… interactions you two have been having. He also told me that you believe that you are carrying his child." Bei stopped; bothered about having to use these types of words with his own daughter.

"These types of actions are normally resolved in execution. You realize that, correct?" Xing only nodded; still blown away as to why Jiang Wei would tell without her consent.

"I understand the consequences of my actions and will except any punishment that you are willing to give me. Whether that is execution or a reprimand." Liu Bei was speechless. Regaining himself, he continued. "I am proud of you for accepting the consequences so humbly. Therefore, your punishment is to not go anywhere near Jiang Wei. If you are caught within twelve feet or more of him, the consequences will become deadlier. Do I make myself clear?" The words Liu Bei spoke hit Xing like a punch in the face. _How could he separate us like that? _The question bounced around in Xing's head. "When you have your child, Jiang Wei is not allowed anywhere near him or her. You will have to raise the child on your own."

Xing's porcelain like face was saturated with tears. "How could you? Why… Why would you want to make me raise a child on my own? I don't know the first thing about raising a child!" Xing stood and slowly walked to the door, everything becoming a blur. Turning to face Liu Bei, she looked into his eyes with her now red ones. "You're… going to… do me just like you did… mother. And you said… that you… learn from your… mistakes."

Xing ran out of the room. Lost in her tears and heartbreak, she did not hear her father call out her name. Suddenly, she hit the stone and grass ground and her blurry world became pitch black.


	12. Jiang Hui

The nine months went by slowly and painfully. She had suffered from many illnesses during the nine months, but did not leave her room once. Nine months went by without a glimpse of Jiang Wei. Nine months went by and Xing's stomach grew bigger and bigger. The only people she ever saw during those months were Liao Ji and her younger brother, Liu Shan. Five months ago, Xing turned seventeen. Eight months ago, Xing was given a reprimand forbidding her or her child to go anywhere nears her baby's father. Nine months ago, Xing was sent a letter from her brother; still unopened or read by anyone. Deciding to read it, she slid her delicate hand down the side of her mattress, catching hold to the envelope. Opening it slowly, she pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Dearest Xian, April 11, 210_

_I write to you on behalf of Zhen. She is now with child. As you know, it is not normal for me to be excited about anything. However, if the child is a boy, he will be my heir. The only problem about this pregnancy is that it is causing Zhen serious pain. I have come to you for advice. What should I do? Should I really even care if she is in pain? Is there anything I can do to cease this? All of these questions are in need of you opinion, and I anxiously await it._

_Yours Truly,_

_Cao Pi, Crown Prince of Wei_

She reread the letter over and over again. How could she have been so foolish? She should have known to read the letter. "Lady Liao, could you prepare for me a scroll and an inkwell?" She ordered quickly as she stood up from her daybed. "Of course, my lady." She replied smoothly as she laid a scroll on the desk and pulled out an inkwell. Xing slowly dragged herself across the room to the desk. She sat down and laid the scroll flatly onto the surface of the desk.

_Brother,_

_I do wish to apologize on behalf of my tardiness in writing this letter. For the health of Lady Zhen, you should care. She is your wife and the mother of your child. As for her illnesses, I do not know what to tell you other than to send for a physician. I find myself in the same predicament as her. Do not try and make the situation 'better'._

_Off of that subject, I need you to hold off on the invasion. I cannot participate in it right now because of my… current situation. In your next letter, I want you to tell me everything about the alliance's current status and of you and Lady Zhen's child._

_With All My Support,_

_Princess Cao Xian_

She read the letter for any errors that might have been made. Suddenly, she felt as if she was sitting in a puddle of water. Knowing what was about to take place she turned to Liao Ji. "My water broke."

* * *

><p>Jiang Hui had dark brown hair and had skin as smooth as a jewel. She had stunning light brown eyes. Still looking at her newborn, Xing smiled. "She is perfect." She then looked to Liu Bei, who was sitting down next to her. "She looks just like her mother." He said as he took Hui from Xing; giving her to Liao Ji. Xing sighed. "I wish Wei were here to see her." She spoke softly. Bei ignored her. "You need to get some sleep. You must be exhausted." She nodded before drifting away into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Xing had awakened. She had been changed into her night gown. All of a sudden, she noticed a slender figure by her infant's crib. Alarmed, she found a knife and quietly approached the figure. She then pulled the body away from the crib and pushed it onto the nearest wall.<p>

"You are not supposed to be here. You have five seconds to state your name and business." She demanded; the knife now on the perpetrator's throat. "Yes I am supposed to be here." The trespasser's familiar voice stated. Realizing who it was, she let him go. "Marry me, Xing. I asked you father for your hand in marriage and he said yes. We are able to see each other again!" Jiang Wei said, taking her hand in his. Xing smiled as she pulled away and walked to Jiang Hui's crib. "Are you sure that you want to marry a public disgrace? Would that not mar your name as well?" Wei walked behind her and enveloped her into his arms. "I do not care what other's think. I only care about us three." His words were comforting.

* * *

><p>Ten months later, Xing decided to take Hui out for a walk with Liu Bei. Finally, three arrived at the peach garden. It was Liu Bei who suggested that the sit at one of the benches. "So, how have things been going with you and Jiang Wei? Things should be easier now that you've moved in with him and you don't have to take care of Hui by yourself." He asked, looking at his granddaughter play with Xing's hair. "It is a lot easier because Wei and I like have 'shifts'. I take care of her during the day when he is at work, and he takes care of her until she falls asleep. Then, he can get some rest or we'll like stay up and talk for a while. So…"<p>

"Are you going to have another child anytime…" "We are in no ways ready for another baby. Jiang Hui is plenty for now. Hui started babbling, reaching for a fallen blossom on the ground. "Good. So you've learned your lesson, right?" He asked, handing the flower to Xing. She sighed.

"Yeah, but didn't you like have me when you were like fourteen?" When Xing wasn't looking, Hui grabbed the flower and almost put it in her mouth. Xing took the flower from Hui and planted it in Hui's hair. "No Hui, you can't eat this." She said laughing. Liu Bei continued. "That is exactly what I was trying to prevent you from doing. Had you and Jiang Wei told me about your feelings for one another sooner, you would have been married when you had Hui." Suddenly, a messenger came and bowed before Bei and Xing.

"My Lord, Wei and Wu are on the move towards Jing Province!" Liu Bei looked to Xing and Hui before looking back at the messenger. "Summon the Tiger Generals to the throne room at once." He ordered as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: Uh oh. It seems like Cao Pi is finally going to come back for his sister and he brought two massive armies with him.


	13. Confessions

The meeting lasted for three hours. Liu Bei had decided that they would march to Jiangling at sunset. Just as Cao Pi had predicted, Xing would be marching to battle with them. They would most likely arrive at their destination at midday. Once the meeting was dismissed, everyone went to their chambers to pack. Jiang Wei watched Xing pack, angrily.

"Who's going to watch after Hui? Surely not the servants! Or were you planning doing something ignorant like letting one of your father's conc…"

"Never are you allowed to call me ignorant!" She yelled, turning around sharply. She then sighed, continuing to pack their stuff. "I don't know what to do with her Jiang Wei. I will probably ask Lady Sun or Lady Huang to take care of her while we are away." She looked to the now sleeping Jiang Hui and closed the trunk quietly. "Wherever she ends up going, at least she will be safe."

Wei walked over and sat next to Xing. "I would rather Yue Ying take care of her than Lady Sun." Liu Xing shook her head. "No, I believe that she would be much safer with Sun Shang Xiang. She is guarded heavier than Lady Huang." Wei sighed and walked over to Jiang Hui, followed by Xing. "Yes, you are right. She is safer with Lady Sun." Xing smiled and picked her daughter up without disrupting her slumber. "I shall go find Lady Sun. While I do that, go put our trunk in the cart and go fetch your weapon. I already have mine."

* * *

><p>Liu Xing's horse was already been prepared for her to ride when she came from Lady Sun's chambers. She then made sure that she had her trusty flute and her sword, Heaven's Blade, and rode over to Liu Bei. Before she could say anything to him, he interrupted. "So, did you and Master Jiang Wei find someone to care for my granddaughter?" He asked looking at his generals say goodbye to their families.<p>

"Lady Sun is, actually. My dear wanted to let Lady Huang care for her, but your wife is guarded more securely." He nodded and turned back to her. "Is it not… difficult to have to turn your blade against the Prince of Wei? After all, you did become very close to the boy during those three years." "First of all, he is not a boy. He is past eighteen years of age. And secondly, I did grow very close to him. You know the way that you feel about Uncles Yu and Fei?" Bei nodded, slightly confused. "Well, that is the way I feel about Cao Pi. So yes, it is going to be difficult to face him on the battlefield. Honestly, I am afraid to see him again, for I have shamed the kingdoms of Wei and Shu."

Liu Bei lent her a confused expression. "How so? What is it that you believe you have done?" Xing sighed. "I was Princess Cao Xian, Daughter of the Hero of Chaos; the Imperial Flower of Beauty! To Cao Pi, I was a confidant and a sister. Then I got captured and brought here. I fell in love and married a Shuist and then had his baby. I also accepted the title of Princess. That is multiple counts of treason. You did not try me for anything, not even murder. Lord Cao Cao will."

Liu Bei nodded understanding where she was coming from. "I will not allow you to get captured. No matter what." Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei then rode up. "My Lord, everyone is ready for the march. We are awaiting your orders." Zhao Yun said looking to Xing. "Princess, are you still angry with me for what I supposedly did at Chibi?" He asked with a smile on his face. Xing raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I am going to hold it against you." Smirking, Liu Bei ordered everyone into their lines. "My loyal troops; let us begin the march!"

* * *

><p>"You know, Xing, that isn't what I call armor." Zhao Yun said, striking up a conversation with Liu Xing and Jiang Wei. Wei nodded. "I agree. A bra and a pair of tights isn't exactly armor." He added on. Xing rolled her eyes. "With a dress coat and pumps." Yun added. Both Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun started laughing. "And she's fighting with a flute!" Xing smiled and looked at Zhao Yun. "Haha, very funny you two. But don't think that I cannot harm you in this. Remember last time, Yun?"<p>

Zhao Yun shook his head. "I only lost because you double-teamed me and I didn't realize it until it was too late." Xing let out a small laugh. "Besides, a real man doesn't hurt females." Wei added on. Xing shook her head. "You can't show any mercy to the enemy if you intend to win." She said with her head held high. Suddenly, Liu Bei stopped and turned his horse around.

"We are to set up camp here!" The rank-in-file troops walked as if Liu Bei had lifted a spell off them. He then rode up to Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. "Can I ask you two to go and check out our surroundings?" Chao and Yun nodded then rode off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Once the camp was set up and dinner had been eaten, Xing and Wei decided to take a walk. "So, how are you going to approach Cao Pi?" He asked curiously. "I have no idea, Wei. I… I think it's time I tell you how I truly feel." She said sighing. "At first, when I was captured, I was determined to make it back to Wei. When I first met you, I thought of you as a way to get back to Wei. Then you… you kissed me and I kissed you back. That was when I knew that I was in love with you and that my plan to seduce you would only make me want you that much more." She looked to him and continued.<p>

"I had been writing Cao Pi and he told me of his plans to invade with Wu to get me back to Wei. I told him that I thought that the idea was good. Then I started getting sick in the mornings and vomiting. I knew that I was with child so I told you on the night of my coronation. You then told my father, who therefore imprisoned me in my own chambers for the nine months. The day that Hui was born, I finally remembered that he had sent me another letter that I found on your desk while cleaning it up. He said that his wife was pregnant. I wrote him back some advice he had asked for and asked him to hold off on the invasion. He never wrote me back so I assumed that he would in hold it off, which he didn't."

She looked at him and waited for his response. "You are telling me things that I already knew, my dear. Tell me, did you really think that we would just let a letter from Wei go to you without being read first?" He asked smiling. Xing's mouth hung open in shock._ How could I have been so stupid? I forgot all about the stamping on the letters. How foolish!_

A wave of rage suddenly ran through Xing's body like fire. "So you were unfaithful and read my letters!" She yelled walking off, Jiang Wei following. She then spun around. "Damn you and your… brains and… good looks!"

"Think of it this way, my dear. Now we are even". He said now closer behind her. "Do not talk to me." Suddenly, Wei tackled her. "Look out!" He yelled. As soon as they hit the ground, arrows started flying through the air. Wei checked her to make sure she didn't have any injuries. "Wei, your arm!" She said gasping as she stared at the arrow imbedded in his shoulder. "Let's get back to camp and warn Lord Liu Bei. Stay low to the ground and quiet."

The couple barely made it back to the camp alive. Rushing to Wei when they saw his arm, some soldiers took him to the medical tent. "Xing, what's going on?" Zhao Yun asked rushing towards her, followed by Ma Chao and Zhang Fei. Barely audible, she replied. "Wei and Wu are here."

* * *

><p>AN: "Wei, your arm!" She said gasping as she stared at the arrow imbedded in his shoulder. "Yeah, I thought you said 'don't talk to me'?" : )


	14. Fight in the Arena

The horrors of battle could be seen all over the field. Hundreds of bodies lied on the ground either gasping for air or a corpse. Just as Cao Pi had said, the Shu forces had pushed Wei and Wu back tremendously. Xing rode into the heart of the Wei forces, in search of Cao Pi and the rest. Her men had all died trying to save her from the wrath of Gan Ning. She had sliced him arm open and injured the other with her sword, so he had to flee. The arena was now visible. She then kicked Comet's sides and the horse took off into to the arena.

The inside of the arena was dark and eerie. There seemed to be no life at all in it. Xing walked around it a few times before walking back to Comet. Just as she was about to get on the horse, a familiar voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Gone a little too far, have we?" Xian spun around so quickly that she almost fell. Cao Pi had the usual smirk on his face. He questioned her frown with one of his signature looks. "What's wrong, Xian? You look as if you're not thrilled to see me." Xian frowned as she gripped her flute tighter. "I… I am happy to see you. It's just that…" "What do you mean? Surely you aren't saying what I think you are saying!" Xing nodded as Zhang He, Zhen Ji, Ling Tong, and Lu Xun appeared around Cao Pi.

"I… I cannot come back to Wei with you!" She could feel and see the tears swelling in her eyes. Cao Pi's anger started to show in his speech. "Why is that? Who has you so scared that you are afraid to come home? I will make sure that their very existence ends." She shook her head and charged.

Cao Pi and Liu Xing fell into a weapon deadlock and stared into each other's eyes. "Xian, you wish to turn your blade against me? I would hate to have to kill you…" "I shall purpose a deal with you." She said, back flipping out of the deadlock. "I'm listening." The rest of the officers were about to charge at her, when he called them off. "If you win, I will go back to Wei with you. Once there, you may do what you will with me. But if I win, you and Lu Xun will come back to Shu with me. It will be like a… long visit. Once I feel as if you have been there long enough, I will send you home. Deal?"

Cao Pi thought about it for a while. Zhen Ji voiced her opinion. "I think that that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard! Surely you do not think that _you _even have a chance at winning, do you?" Lu Xun then voiced his. "Actually, I think it is a good idea. Five against one. What are the odds of us losing?" Lu Xun asked rhetorically; raising his twin swords up. Ling Tong and Zhang He prepared to attack as well. "I accept your offer, but I will not be you opponent." He said looking at Zhen Ji with a smirk on his face. "Zhen will."

Zhen Ji's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? And you expect me to win?" Xing then smirk and fell into her stance. "To get upset like that… I didn't think that _you_ would be so emotional." Zhen then reluctantly clenched onto her flute and braced herself. "Allow me to play you a melody, to accompany you to the afterlife!"

Angered by Xing's words, Zhen Ji charged at her, only to have Xing step to the side and trip her. Zhen Ji spun around just in time to block Xing's attack. Xing then put the flute to her lips and played a song. Everyone in the arena fell to the ground except for Cao Pi and Lu Xun, who covered their ears. Zhen Ji lied on the ground, unable to move. Xing then took out her sword and placed it to Zhen Ji's neck. She turned her head to Cao Pi and Lu Xun. "Let us be off. The journey back to camp is a long one." The two reluctantly got on their horses, following Xing to the Shu Main Camp.

* * *

><p>The battle had ended by time Lu Xun, Cao Pi and Liu Xing arrived at the camp. Loud cheers could be heard, just like when Xing was captured. Liu Bei and the five Tiger Generals walked over to the three.<p>

"Excellent work, Xing!" Zhao Yun exclaimed. Liu Bei nodded to a group of soldiers who took Lu Xun and Cao Pi's horses and led them to the prisoner's tent. Liu Bei then turned back to Xing. "I am impressed. Tell me, how did you manage to capture Master Lu Xun _and _the Prince of Wei? Surely you had some help." She shook he head as she watched Cao Pi and Lu Xun being dragged away.

"No, I did it on my own. And it stinks because I still do not have any battle wounds to prove it. Sorry." Ma Chao then asked, "What relations do you have with the Wuist?" "We were good friends back in school. He was my rival after Jiang Wei graduated." They all nodded, slightly understanding.

"Father, do you know if we have any extra tents?" She asked, Lu Xun and Cao Pi in mind. "Um… I think we have one left. It is actually right beside yours. Why do you ask?" She then began walking towards the guards standing at the prisoner's tent, ignoring his question.

"I want you to move the Prince of Wei into my tent and the Wu general into the spare tent next to it, understood?" She asked the guards with the slightest bit of attitude. "Understood." They said in unison, before entering the tent.

* * *

><p>With that taken care of, she walked into the medical tent, only to see a medic hovering above Wei. He then gathered his things and walked to the tent flap. "There is nothing more that I can do here. He's going to need some rest." He stated coldly before walking out of the tent.<p>

She walked over to Jiang Wei. "I'm so sorry, Wei. I should not have been so foolish." Wei then grunted and smiled. "What is so foolish about wanting to go for a walk with your husband? No one knew that the enemy had been waiting for us. It is nobody's fault." Xing then kissed Wei passionately.

"I just could not bear with losing you." He returned the kiss. "Neither could I."

* * *

><p>AN: Again, not historically accurate.


	15. Meeting

The next day, Xing woke to a comforting warmth beneath her. She lazily stood up to stretch. She walked over to the trunk and opened it. She found her green and silver kimono and placed it on the end table next to her, still searching for a pair of fresh linen. Finding some, she walked out of the medical tent and walked to the outside of the camp in search of a river or pond. Finding a small secluded pond, she took her clothes off and let her hair hang loose as she entered the pond.

When she came back to the camp, she found it bustling with life. The soldiers were either eating, drinking, sparring, or just chatting. Xing smiled. Everyone looked so peaceful and happy at the moment. Suddenly, she remembered that she had some 'visitors'. She quickly walked over to Cao Pi's tent. He was just now getting up; putting his fresh new armor on. "Good morning, brother. How was your sleep?" She asked, sitting on his bed. He then sighed. "Yes it was… surprisingly. How was yours and where did you sleep?" He asked, sitting down next to her to put his shoes on.

She sighed heavily. She had not yet told him about Jiang Wei or Jiang Hui. "I… I slept in the medical tent… with my husband." Cao Pi mouth dropped open. He quickly regained himself. "You are… married?" She nodded. "With a baby." Xing had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before a callous hand slapped her. "What the hell, Xian! Why would you marry a…Shuist? Who is this man? And a child! His very existence is offensive to me…" "Stop it, Pi! I will answer your questions if you promise to stay quiet, okay?" Cao Pi nodded.

"The man's name is Jiang Wei and I married him because I fell in love with him…even though he is a Shuist." Pi then sighed. "You do realize that you are an official Shuist now? You can never come back to Wei. And that this is multiple counts of treason…" "Yes, Cao Pi. I understand the severities of my crimes. I just pray that you can for…" All of a sudden, Xing was wrapped up in Cao Pi's arms.

"I am angry with you, but also somewhat proud of you. You had two decisions: come back to Wei with me and marry someone you do not love or to stay in Shu and marry the person you love. You obviously weighed both decisions prudently. Therefore when I succeed father, you will be allowed back in Wei and given back your title. Until then, you will be considered a traitor."

She smiled and walked back to the tent flap. "The servants are preparing breakfast. You and Xun's breakfast will be brought to you. Be sure that you do not leave the tent." She then walked out of the tent and into Lu Xun's.

He was awake as well and changing, as Cao Pi had been. "Good morning, Master Lu Xun. I hope that you slept well last night." Xun bowed and smiled. "Good morning, my lady. Yes, I did sleep well last night. Thank you for your concern." She then smiled and sat next to him on his cot. "It has been a while, hasn't it my friend?" She looked into his hazel orbs. "Yes it has been. To think that we used to be rival students at a school. Look at what has now become of us now." They both laughed and started reminiscing. "Remember that one time in basic training when you hit me in the head with your staff?" Lu Xun nodded. "Yes, we both had to do like eighty pull-ups." The two laughed for a little bit longer before Xing stood up. "The servants are just about done with breakfast. Do not leave your tent unless I come for you. The servants will bring your food to you." He nodded and she walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>A week later, they arrived back in Chengdu. Wives and children of the people that had been deployed ran to their spouses and fathers. Stepping off of their horses, Jiang Wei and Liu Xing started looking around for Lady Sun. Suddenly; something started tugging at Wei's armor. Beautiful big brown eyes were looking up at him. "Dada!" She said joyfully as Wei picked her up. Lady Sun, however, was nowhere in sight.<p>

"How is my little princess?" Xing asked, taking Hui into her arms. "Did you have a good time with Lady Sun? Wei asked still looking for Lady Sun. Hui nodded and started squirming around in her mother's arms. Xing put her down and walked over to Cao Pi and Lu Xun. "Hui, this is Lord Lu Xun and your uncle, Lord Cao Pi. Zihuan, Boyan; this is Jiang Hui, my daughter."

Cao Pi looked at Hui and then back to Xing. It was clear that he was slightly disturbed to see the child. Lu Xun, however, was happy for her. He bowed to her and then kissed her hand. "You didn't tell me that you had a daughter. She looks just like you." Xing smiled and as she agreed. "Yeah… but she does look like Jiang Wei too." Cao Pi, approving highly of her daughter, nodded to the little girl hugging his legs." "She does look just like you, though she has Jiang Wei's hair." He then picked up Hui, who was on the verge of going to sleep standing up.

"So you two are going to be given the two guest chambers next to my chambers, okay? They both nodded as she led them to the chambers, Cao Pi still carrying the sleeping Jiang Hui in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a chapter that is only meant to lead to another chapter, which leads to another point in the story.

Special thanks to the following people:

Fansy Fan

Element Life

DarkSakuren

You all rock for reading my story! : )


	16. Don't Forget

Two weeks later, the kingdom of Shu got news of where Lady Sun was. She had gone back to Wu. All that she had left was a letter and her wedding ring. Liu Bei stayed in his room for the first week, not once leaving it. He had left all of his duties, as the leader of Shu Han, to Liu Xing completely. A week later, he started leaving the palace and going to a secluded lake near the outskirts of Chengdu. Officers had told him to just forget about her and move on, but he just couldn't.

One night, Xing decided to secretly follow him to the lake. The scenery was beautiful. The moon lit up the night and reflected exquisitely on the water. Liu Bei walked to the edge of the water and sat down. For the whole journey, he had not noticed Xing. She kept her distance for a while longer before sitting next to her father.

He did not appear to be disconcerted at all. He was still looking out into the blue yonder when he spoke. "Are you here to tell me to forget as well? Well, I cannot. She meant…" "No, father I am not here to tell you that. I just wanted to spend some time with you. That is all." Liu Bei raised an eyebrow. They both then sighed and sat in silence for a while. It was Liu Xing whom finally broke the taciturnity.

"It truly is beautiful out here, old man. Tell me, when did you learn of this place?" "You were born here. Right where we are sitting. I could never forget." Xing smiled and then laid back. "That is not what you came for, is it"? Liu Bei asked, lying back with Xing. "No, that is not what I came for." She turned on her side facing Liu Bei. "What's wrong, father?" Liu Bei blushed, trying to hide his inner feelings. "Nothing is wrong…" "You've left the outcome of a nation in the hands of a teenager. You've also quit showing your face to the people who care about you." He sighed. "She meant the world to me, Xing. I didn't expect her to just go like that. And then for everyone to tell me to just forget about her! I… I cannot do that."

"You should not let her go. Not ever. She is someone important to you. But do not be depressed. Besides, I here that Lady Wu has taken an interest in you." Liu Bei let out a small chuckle. "I honestly didn't see that coming." The two stayed out there for a little while longer. Xing then smiled and stood up. She then reached down to help him up.

"We should be getting back to the palace. I do not feel like slaying any bandits tonight."

* * *

><p>The palace was completely silent when the two returned. Liu Xing and Liu Bei had to utilize the moon to get back to their chambers.<p>

"I thank you for that encouraging conversation, daughter. I shall be retiring for the night." He said, his guards unblocking his entrance. As Xing walked away, she heard him whisper. "I shall be taking the reins again starting tomorrow." He then closed the door as Xing walked back to her and Jiang Wei's chambers.

She first quietly slid out of her dress and into her night gown. She then strode over to her daughter's crib. _She looks so serene._ Xing then got into the bed with Jiang Wei and quickly fell into a bottomless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Xing awoke to the sound of water. She then rolled over only to find that Jiang Wei was gone. Now wide awake, she walked into the bathroom. In there, she saw Jiang Wei running water. "Do you mind if I join you", she asked with her eyes concentrated on his. He nodded and sat in the tub. Xing slipped out of her gown and into the tub with Wei. She took her hair from out of the ponytail that it was in. She then untied Wei's hair and began to purify it.<p>

"You know, I'm surprised that Hui has not started crying yet. She is normally awake by now." Xing stated casually. "Your right, it is a little awkward." Xing then stopped what she was doing and kissed Wei. Pulling apart, she smiled.

"We are married now, which means that we can do whatever we want now, right?" Wei nodded, looking into her hazel orbs. "Is this your way of saying that you want more children?" Xing nodded and smiled. "Yes, I want two more; a girl and a boy." She said kindly. "I would prefer two boys", he retorted playfully. "Hui has you wrapped around that little finger of hers. You want more daughters." Wei shook his head and kissed his partner. "We will start tonight."

* * *

><p>AN: I got 'old man' from Gan Ning. : )


	17. Oath

Just as Liu Bei had said, he repossessed the throne. Letters had started arriving from both Wu and Wei about the wellbeing of the two captives. Both had offered heaps of money in exchange for Cao Pi and Lu Xun. Of course, they had no avail. Xing had asked both of the men if the wished to return to their homes. They each were beseeching to go on the inside, but remained steadfast on the outside.

A month passed before Xing finally came to a decision. She briskly walked down the hall and woke Lu Xun up. "Wha… What time is it?" Lu Xun asked looking outside into the darkness of the early morning. He turned over and went back to sleep. Xing sighed and walked into the bathroom. She poured water into a bucket and walked over to where Lu Xun blissfully slept. She then poured half of the bucket in his face, causing him to immediately fully arise.

"What the heck, Xing! Why would you do that?" Xing then smiled and walked to the door. "Get dressed. I am taking you and Zihuan back to your kingdoms. Meet me in his room when you are done getting dressed." She then exited the room and entered Cao Pi's.

Both men were now dressed in their uniforms that they all met in. "So, what's the plan of attack?" Lu Xun asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Cao Pi was standing also, angry that she had wakened him up at four in the morning and poured half a bucket of water on his perfect face. "We are to be heading to Wu to drop you off and then Zihuan and I will head to Wei. We are leaving early because it is going to take us two hours to get to the outskirts of Chengdu. I want to stop there for an important reason." "What is that?" Cao Pi asked. "You will have to wait and see. Now we must hurry and get our horses and supplies. Be sure that you carry with you your favorite weapon. Meet me at the front gates when you are ready." The two nodded as they each hurried out of the room with their weapons.

* * *

><p>They had made it to the outskirts of Chengdu at the break of dawn. "Here, come with me." Xing ordered as she led them down the hidden path to the lake. Upon seeing it, Xing ran to the exact place that her and Liu Bei had sat and talked. Zihuan and Boyan followed close behind, amazed by the stunning sight. "Okay, we are going to swear an oath. You two shall become my brothers and I shall become your sister. Any questions?" She asked smiling and looked towards the rising sun. Lu Xun and Cao Pi shook their heads. In unison, the trio all raised their weapons up in the air. Cao Pi and Lu Xun both raised one of their twin swords and Liu Xing raised her flute.<p>

"Though not born on the same day of the same month in the same year, we shall die so!" Xing promised, trying to remember what her father had told her. "With this oath, we shall promise to protect each other till the very end!" Lu Xun swore, looking to Cao Pi and Liu Xing. "And with this oath, may we each become one!" Cao Pi concluded with a look at his sister and brother. The trio finally laid down their weapons and walked back to their horses.

* * *

><p>They had made it to Jianye by midday. Cries of joy could be heard throughout the palace. There to greet them was the leader of Wu and his new strategist, Lu Meng. Lu Xun ran up to them like a little boy and bowed. "Ah, Lu Xun! You finally return to us from the savage of Shu." Sun Quan said, thanking the heavens. "Yes, we are very happy to see that you have made it back to the capital safely. But surely they did not just decide to let you run free. Did you have to escape?" Lu Meng asked, not noticing Liu Xing and Cao Pi. "No, my lord. I did not escape. I simply visited a sister and brother on accident." He said pointing to Cao Pi and Liu Xing. Sun Quan and Lu Meng looked at each other before walking over to Cao Pi and Xing. "My lords, these are my siblings; Cao Pi of Wei and Liu Xing of Shu. This lady gave me the right to leave Shu whenever I wanted to. She did not treat me like a prisoner or a servant, but as a nobleman. She did the same for my brother." Sun Quan studied Xing for a while before commenting.<p>

"Anyone that will help Wu is an ally of Wu. Whenever you are in need of assistance, please, feel free to call upon us." Lu Meng nodded and bowed to her as did Sun Quan and Lu Xun. "Well, I thank you for that assurance. I you will please excuse us, we must be off." Xing said as she and Cao Pi mounted their horses and rode out of Jianye.

* * *

><p>By about midnight, Cao Pi and Liu Xing had made it to the city gates of Xuchang. "I am afraid that I must depart back to Chengdu now, brother." Xing looked at her brother before turning her horse around. "Xing, it is not safe to go it alone, especially at night. Camp out here." Xing looked back at Cao Pi. "I am now an enemy of Wei. I would be putting my life in danger if I stay." "You are putting your ass on the line either way, Xing. But there is a higher chance of you to stay among the living if you stay with me for tonight." Xing sighed and nodded.<p>

At about five o'clock, Cao Pi came into Xing's room to find that she was already dressed and ready to go. "Here, you will need these things for your journey." He handed her a small sack of bread and water. "Now we must be off, before anyone awakes and sees us."

Xing and Cao Pi rode to the main gates of the city. "Open the gates!" Cao Pi ordered. "Why? Who are you?" One of the guards demanded. "How dare you question me, the Crown Prince?" The guards were now very aware of who they were talking to at this point and immediately opened the gates. "You shall be dealt with later", Cao Pi called as he and Xing rode out of the city.

"This shall be as far as I can accompany you, my dear." Cao Pi said turning his horse around. They had just made it to Hanzhong. "Yes, I can handle myself from here on. I thank you, brother." She nodded to him. "Be safe." Cao Pi said before riding off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Liu Xing made it back to the capital within three hours. As she approached the gates, she found that they were open. Liu Bei and Jiang Wei stood there looking out at her. When she approached them, she nodded and dismounted her horse.<p>

"Where were you? You had me worried sick?" Liu Bei ran up and hugged his daughter, Jiang Wei walking up behind him. "I went and returned my brothers to their kingdoms." "Brothers? What brothers?" Wei asked looking to Liu Bei then back to his spouse. "The morning that I left with Cao Pi and Lu Xun, we stopped and swore an oath." Liu Bei smiled. "I am happy for you! But you still should have told us that you were going to leave for a while." Wei stood in shock. He really was slightly jealous of Cao Pi because of the way Xing looked up to him. "Yes, you should have given us notice. So we would not worry." Xing smiled and shook her head. "I apologize, next time I shall tell you that I am leaving the kingdom." The three sat in silence for a while.

"Oh yeah! Father, when I rode through Hanzhong I was stopped by Lady Wu. She wishes to come and visit us in Chengdu in the summer." Liu Bei looked confused. "That's fine, I guess. Why did I need to know this information?" Xing smiled and started walking through the stone gates. She then turned back to face Liu Bei and Jiang Wei. "Opportunities."


	18. Lady Wu

"You should have told me that you were going to take three days off of your motherly duties. That way I would have known what you were doing, where you were doing it, and whom you were doing it with." It was now nine o'clock at night. Most of the kingdom was out in the dining room still. Jiang Wei had ordered Liu Xing to return back to their chambers. "I had to return them back to their kingdoms, or I would have incited war. And you do not need to know everything, Jiang Wei. There is more to life than just being at _your_ every beck and call." The words had barely gotten out of her mouth before she felt a hand slap her crudely across the face. "Stop talking and listen!" He then sighed and turned his back to her.

"I apologize. Please forgive me." She nodded as he continued, holding her now red cheek. "You are a mother now. I do not like it when you leave our daughter here alone. You are going to miss out on everything."

"I told you; my brothers needed to get back to their own kingdoms. Especially Cao Pi."

"You have obligations here. You may not go venturing out with Cao Pi anymore. Honestly, I really don't want you joining battles anymore." That set Xing off. "You have no right to tell me what to do. I can join battles if I want. And I will go to Wei and Wu whenever I please!" Jiang Wei was now almost nose-to-nose with Xing. Suddenly, one of Wei's hands cupped her chin as he pulled her into a deep kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart.

"I don't want to lose you." Xing stared into his hazel eyes. "Neither do I." "Then stop putting yourself in so much danger. You have a kid to take care of." He turned and walked back to the other side of the bed. He then sat down and sighed. Xing sat down and placed her head on his lap. "And another one on the way."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lady Wu arrived unexpectedly. Liu Bei's morale immediately started to soar. Lady Wu had light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She rode in on grey horse, which could have easily passed as one of the Hex Mark's foals. "So you finally decided to come and visit, I see", Liu Bei asked as Lady Wu bowed to him. Liu Bei immediately placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, you do not have to bow to me."<p>

Liu Bei then led Lady Wu over to where Xing, Wei, and the Five Tiger Generals were standing. He then introduced them each to Lady Wu. "This is Master Zhao Yun." Yun bowed slightly to her. "It is nice to meet you, my lady." Zhao Yun said this sarcastically, as did the rest of the Generals; but none got to Wu or Liu Bei.

Finally, he arrived at Jiang Wei and Liu Xing. "This is Master Jiang Wei and his wife; my daughter, Liu Xing. You have met Xing before, no?" Lady Wu bowed deeply to the couple. "Yes, we have met, My Lord." "Come; let me show you the rest of the kingdom." Liu Bei led Lady Wu off.

"I do not trust her", Ma Chao said watching Wu and Bei. "Neither do I, Chao." Zhao Yun added on. "What do you think, Xing?" Zhao Yun asked as all of the generals gathered in front of Xing. "Something is… off about her. I cannot explain it. It's like; she is so lustful around him; like she wants something from him. It's definitely not him… it's something more." "Well, I don't care what she wants cause she's not gonna get it!" Zhang Fei practically yelled. Guan Yu only nodded as looked in the direction that his brother and his new whore went.

* * *

><p>That night during dinner, Liu Bei excused himself and Lady Wu from coming to it. Rumors had already started to spread about the two. No one called Lady Wu by her name anymore. She was now referred to as just 'whore' or 'prostitute'. Most of the people in the room inferred that Liu Bei had left them so that he could be intimate with his prostitute. Liu Xing then started to spark up a conversation with the Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and Jiang Wei.<p>

"Do you all really think that that is what he is doing? Surely he isn't that credulous." "You would think that he wasn't that easy to fool. But who knows; the guy sometimes thinks with his…" "Ma Chao! You mustn't say things like that about our lord. Especially with his daughter sitting around you", Zhao Yun said sharply. Xing smiled as she shook her head. "I don't care about what he says about him. Besides; is that not how I showed up in the world?" Zhao Yun frowned. Before he had a chance to retort, Liu Bei strode into the room with his whore latched onto his arm.

"Here she comes," Zhang Fei said, annoyed by the woman. Guan Yu shot his brother a glare, but said nothing. Liu Bei then sat at his usual place at the head of table. "Xing, would you mind moving down so Lady Wu may sit?" That set the girl off. "Absolutely not! She has barely any status whatsoever." She then looked at the woman. "Sorry bitch, but you are going to have to make your way up in this life. I am not moving anywhere!" Then entire room fell silent as all eyes fell upon Xing, Bei, and Wu.

"Xing! You will move down or you can leave! It's your choice." She stood up looked into the cold eyes of Lady Wu. They looked at each other for a while until Xing decided to leave. Lady Wu then smirked and sat down in Xing's spot. "Bye bitch", Wu managed to mutter. Unfortunately for her, Xing heard exactly what she had said. The next thing everyone knew, Xing was on top of Lady Wu. Back and forth, Xing's fist pounded into Wu's bloody face. Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun tried to pry Xing off of Wu before she killed the woman. Finally, after what seemed like fifteen minutes to Wu, Wei pulled his wife off of her.

"Whore! Ooh, you lucky. You're gonna get it though. I don't know when, but you gonna get it! Some way or another, you're going to get it!" Jiang Wei dragged Xing out of the room; her dress now barely on her.

* * *

><p>AN: Things are going to get heated up! ; )


	19. Banishment

The silence was agonizing.

Liu Bei was sitting on his gold throne in front of his daughter, who seemed unmoved by his glare. Lady Wu, his new mistress, was standing proudly next to him, smirking victoriously down at Liu Xing.

"You understand that your actions cannot go unpunished, right", Bei asked irritably. Xing smirked. "Yes, I fathom the consequences of my audacity. Therefore I accept", she cooed looking to the whore; "whatever penalties you and your little tramp give me." This set Liu Bei and Wu off.

"Silence! You have no right to call Lady Wu that. Nor did I say that you could speak! I am exiling you from court for three months. If you are in the sight of Lady Wu or me in the next three months, you shall be banished from Shu for six months. Do you understand?" This time, Xing let loose an alluring laugh.

"I'm in your presence right now, Liu Bei. So, are you going to banish me?" She narrowed her eyebrows. "I dare you." Liu Bei was shocked. Was she really going to challenge him?

"You… you're banished! Leave my palace immediately." Xing smiled and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Xing had traveled from Chengdu all the way to Xuchang. This time, she decided to take Jiang Hui with her and told her husband where she was going. Upon arriving, the guard had mistaken her for Lady Zhen and opened the gates for her.<p>

Her luck lasted even longer for she saw Cao Pi and Sima Yi through a window in a council room. She quickly walked to the doors and knocked soft enough for only them to hear. Sima Yi opened the door looking slightly annoyed before realizing who it was that was knocking.

"Wha…" "Shut up and let me in!" Yi unenthusiastically stood aside and let Xing into the dimly lit room. Cao Pi stood and walked to Xing and took Hui out of her arms. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you are considered an outsider now?" Xing sighed and sat down in an empty chair next to the two that Cao Pi and Zhongda were sitting in. "I know you did. But I will need to face Lord Cao Cao immediately; for I have been dismissed from the Shu court for six months." Sima Yi grunted as he sat back down.

"What did you do this time, Xian?" Xing turned her head sharply to Yi. "You asshole! No one was talking to you so just shut your mouth and listen!" Sima Yi laughed malevolently. "That's no way to speak to your master." Xing managed to mutter a 'sorry' before looking back at Cao Pi.

"Well what am I to do?" Cao Pi sat down slowly, Xing's daughter still sleeping on him. "I don't know, Xing. I really do not know this time." Zhongda chuckled to himself. "It really is simple. You are going to meet with Lord Cao Cao first thing in the morning. He is normally the first to awake in the mornings; hours ahead of everyone else. You, Master Cao Pi, and I will be waiting for him when he arrives at his office. Do you both understand?" Zihuan and Xing nodded.

"You are a smart man, Zhongda. Surely you don't really plan on ending your life as a measly servant, do you?" Sima Yi's head shot up. "My only wish is to rid the land of fools. That is all." Xing looked deeply into his eyes. She knew exactly what he meant, so she nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Xing was only able to get four hours of sleep before Zhongda came into her old room and awoke her. "Get up and dress." He then walked to her daybed and sat down, a cup of tea in his hand.<p>

Xing quickly washed her face and put on a blue and white dress that fit around her tightly. She then walked to her mirror and put on some mascara, eyeliner, and some lipstick. "What time is it?" Zhongda snapped out of his thoughts and looked outside of her window. "Almost five. We should have left thirty minutes ago." Xing rolled her eyes and placed a blue hair accessory in her hair to match the dress. She then slid her shoes onto her feet. "Are you ready, Zhongda?" Sima Yi snapped out of his thoughts and briefly checked his student out. He then sighed and walked to the door. "Let's go. We are already forty minutes late."

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps could be heard all the way down the hall. Cao Cao had just arrived in his office. Xing latched onto Sima Yi's arm nervously; the strategist slightly blushing. The door opened to the now older looking Cao Cao.<p>

"Well, if it isn't that little traitor. What are you doing here, Xian?" Before she could answer his question, he dismissed Cao Pi and his strategist from the office. He sat down heavily at his desk. Xing was then forced to look into his piercingly cold eyes.

"I… I am here because I am in need of your assistance. It is true that I have been perfidious to Wei. I understand if you wish to execute me for high treason…" Xing could not think of anything else to say to the man, so words ceased to come from her mouth. "I applaud you for being woman enough to respectfully accept your doom. But because of all that you have done for my cause, I shall permit you to live." Xing smiled and bowed to him.

Before she had the chance to rise up, a hand was on her shoulder. She looked into the now warm eyes of her adoptive father. "Besides, I could not just leave Jiang Hui to fend for herself."

_That went a lot better than expected. _Xing thought as she walked down the halls. Just as soon as Xing walked outside, Zihuan and Zhongda were right there to meet her.

"So, how did it go", Cao Pi asked as he jogged over to his sister. Sima Yi followed close behind. "Well…it went a lot better than expected. He is permitting me to stay for my whole expulsion period." Cao Pi smiled and Zhongda nodded.

"We shall continue your lessons tomorrow, Xian. For now, you must rest and let Lord Cao Pi and I finish what we had started last night." She smiled. "I do not think that our lessons will be as long for some time, Zhongda, for I am with child." Sima Yi's eyes widened. Cao Pi smiled. "I am happy for you, Xing. That is another little girl that will be begging for my attention." Xing laughed and looked at the still shocked Sima Yi. She then quickly osculated him on the cheek, causing him to blush as she laughed. "I'm only teasing, my precious Zhongda." Xing and Pi both started laughing uncontrollably as Sima Yi walked off embarrassed about his feelings for his pupil.

"Well, you should go and get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you", Cao Pi said trying to regain his equanimity. "Yeah, I guess I should. See you later." Xing then walked to her room, going to make sure that Hui was okay."

* * *

><p>AN: Stupid Liu Bei, that woman has trouble written all over her. And Sima Yi… you have feeling? Oh, and Xing does not have any romantic feelings for Sima Yi… not yet anyways. Anyway, you will not believe what happens next.


	20. Losses

Later on that day, Liu Xing decided to visit Sima Yi for some work. Normally, he was booked with meetings with several of the generals and of course, Cao Pi and Cao Cao. Today was another one of those days. Because of that, Xing decided to schedule a surprise appointment with him.

It was around two o'clock when she arrived at his office. She softly knocked on the door. "Come in", an irritated Sima Yi answered. Xing quietly opened the door and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. Not once had he looked up. She watched him for the longest before he finally spoke.

"Do you have something intelligent to say, or are you simply here to waste my time?" It was now obvious that he did not know that his apprentice was the person that he was speaking to. "I was waiting for you to say something to me. Or at the very least, look up." Yi's head then shot up and peered into the hazel eyes of Liu Xing. His eyes looked cold, yet at the same time shocked. "Xian, it is a surprise to see you. I do recall telling you though, that you could not come and visit today." His eyes narrowed. "Why are you wasting my time?" Xing tilted her head and smirked.

"I am not deteriorating your time. I am simply giving you a break." He then raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Do you have any paperwork that I can do for you? I'm sure that you could use the assistance." "Don't you have anything better to do with your time? You do have an offspring you know." She then laughed.

"As do you. She is with Shi and Zhao at the nursery." Sima nodded and handed her a file folder stuffed with papers. "Do you think that you can finish all of this by twilight?" She nodded. He pulled out the extra chair behind the desk. "Here. I want to be able to see what you are doing."

* * *

><p>By around six o'clock, Xing had finished all of the paperwork and Yi had met with all of the committee that had scheduled meetings with him. He was now straightening out the office.<p>

"I suppose I should thank you for your assistance." She pushed her chair back under the desk. "You do not have to. I kind of enjoyed this little break that I had from Hui's crying. Besides, you really needed the help." He replied with a 'humph'. Just as they were about to exit the office, he walked behind the desk and pulled out a handful of coins. He then walked back to Xing. "Here. You may have this trinket for your devotion." She then said thank you as they walked out of the room to go and pick up their children.

* * *

><p>Just as Xing was walking out of the nursery, Lady Zhen approached her with Cao Rui walking next to her.<p>

"Well, if it isn't Lady Cao. My husband told me that you were here so I came to see you." She then glanced at Hui. "And this is…" "This is Jiang Hui, my daughter." Zhen Ji stared at Hui for a long time. "She looks like a baby version of you." She then looked up. "I supposed she is going to be fighting when of age, correct." Xing shook her head. "No, my wish is for her not to take to the battlefield." She then walked to the bench on the side of nursery and motion for Zhen to sit as well. Lady Zhen sat next to her as Rui and Hui sat on the ground and played.

"Have you ever had a little girl walk up to you and tell you that you're so pretty?" Zhen shook her head.

"Well, that happened to me a fortnight ago. I was walking through a city in Chengdu and this little girl ran up to me. She looked to be around six years of age. She then told me that I was so pretty and that she wanted to be just like me when she grew up. It was that moment when I realized that I am not proud of what I do for a living. I don't want for Hui to see all of the bloodshed that I have seen." Zhen nodded, understanding what Xing was saying.

"I understand completely. You do not want your daughter to have to live the life of a murderer. I respect that." Xing nodded as she helped Ji up. They then returned to their chambers.

* * *

><p>By ten o'clock, she was finally able to put Hui to sleep. When she was about to blow out the candle that was on her nightstand, she noticed an enveloped that had the stamp of a dragon on it. She immediately opened it, knowing that it had to be from Jiang Wei.<p>

_My Beloved,_

_All has been lost. His whore has now won her little game. He has now crowned himself as the King of Hanzhong and has crowned her as princess. He evicted you from the name princess and has given it to her. You are now to be known as simply 'Lady Xing'. He doesn't even want you to have the name of Liu anymore. The young Liu Shan is now his heir. Lords Zhang Fei and Guan Yu tried to reason with him but her influence was too great. _

_I truly am sorry about your losses and will do anything to make it up._

_Always Yours,_

_Jiang Wei_

Xing reread the letter over and over again. Her face reddened as she began to sob silently. Because of her naivety at Hanzhong, she had lost everything. She pulled herself together long enough to get to her desk. She took out a scroll and an inkwell and began writing her response.

_Dearest Jiang Wei,_

_It pained me to read your letter, my dear. In it, you stated that you will do anything to make it up to me. Here is your task:_

_ Zhao Yun and Ma Chao_

_ three start flirting with Princess Wu. She will at first turn you away, but will gradually flirt back with you._

_ of you seduces and impregnates her._

_ baby will hopefully be a girl. If it is, she will start to lose favor with my father. _

_ a much finer woman to Liu Bei. He will then began courting her and will want to find a way to get rid of Wu._

_ Wu of adultery. He will most likely believe you._

_ will put her on trial for high treason and will have her executed._

_So do this and victory will be ours!_

_Forever Yours,_

_Lady Xing_

The letter was full of tear stains, but was written neatly. Suddenly, Xing heard knocking on the door. She wiped the tears off of her face and opened the door to see Cao Pi and Sima Yi. They both walked in at sat down in front of her desk. She closed the door and walked back to the desk and sat. Cao Pi then saw both letters and read them.

"That bastard! How dare he do this to my little sister?" Sima then snatched the letters out of his hands and read them for himself. Zhongda then looked up into the red eyes of Xing.

"This is war."

* * *

><p>AN: I told you that you would not believe what was going to happen. Oh and Xing didn't know that Yi had 'feelings' for her until just now.


	21. Forced Fight

The Wei army rode into battle two days later. Xing and Pi had tried to stop Yi and Cao Cao from declaring it, but had no avail. Wei had asked for help from Wu and would be receiving it. Xing now rode into battle with Zhongda and Zihuan on next to her.

"I have never heard of a pregnant woman going into battle. This is completely illogical!" Sima Yi turned his head sharply to Xing. "Refrain yourself from such talk! I cannot allow this man's malevolence go unpunished." "Yi, she's fourteen weeks pregnant. You should not have had war declared." Zhongda looked down at her stomach. There was no doubt that she was pregnant. "I…" "It doesn't matter anymore. We are marching to battle and nothing is going to change the fact that we must fight Shu."

* * *

><p>The fight was ugly and taking a toll on Xing's health. She had not suffered any wounds yet, but was sure that she would receive some. She was now in the heart of the battlefield. None of her unit was remaining. Still, she traveled on into an empty base.<p>

It was quite a surprise to see the base empty. She looked around for any people. Not seeing any, she mounted her horse.

"This encounter is quite a surprise." Jiang Wei's voice echoed throughout the base. Xing turned around quickly. She then quickly fell into her fighting stance. "I knew that our paths would cross, but…not like this." Jiang Wei nodded and then charged at her.

As soon as Jiang Wei reached her, they fell into a weapon deadlock. "How could you just turn your blade against Shu?" "Trust me; this battle was not my idea. Zhongda…was just extremely mad about what…happened." Xing stumbled backwards.

"This ends here and now!" "Wei don't…" Wei then implanted his spear into Xing's stomach. When she fell to her knees, he snatched it out. Xing took her stomach into her hands. She then began to weep. "My…my baby! You bastard! How could you do this to me? My…my baby! You killed it!" Jiang Wei knelt down and tied his sash tightly around her abdomen. "I am going to find help. Do as much as you can to stay warm." He then stood up and abandoned his sobbing wife.

* * *

><p>Hoof beats could be heard behind Xing. It was likely a Wei or Wu officer. Xing tried to roll over, but the pain was too great. Whoever this person was, they dismounted their horse and immediately ran to Xing. This person obviously knew who she was and picked her up. It was Sima Yi.<p>

"Keep your eyes open, Xian. I am taking you back to the main camp. They can help you there." Xing did not reply. Yi then pulled himself and Xing onto his horse. All of the way, he talked to her, hoping to keep his love awake. If she fell asleep, she would not wake back up.

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes. She was now in a medical tent. All of her armor had been replaced with a sleeping robe. Xing tried to sit up, but found that it was too painful to do so. She looked around the tent. She saw Sima Yi reading a scroll. He then wrote something down.<p>

"Hey", Xing whispered to Yi. His head bolted up. He then walked over to Xing and began stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry." Xing frowned at the thought. Because of him, she had lost Jiang Wei. Because of him, she had almost been killed. Most importantly; because of him, she had lost her unborn child. Her face then went blank as she looked out into the blue wonder.

"I lost nearly everything today. My pride, my husband, and…my child. All because of your need to always have revenge." She then glared up at Sima Yi. He was taken aback. "You made a pregnant woman go out and fight in a battle. And then she lost the child. How can you even live with knowing that?" Before Sima Yi even had a chance to answer, Xing cut him off. "Get out of my sight. I just cannot deal with you right now." Yi bowed and left the tent.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, Cao Pi and Lu Xun ran into the tent, only to find Xing preparing to go back into battle. Cao Pi immediately tried to walk her back to her bed. Lu Xun started taking her armor off. "What are you doing, Xing", Lu Xun asked as he slid off her shoes. "I was going back to battle. I see now that that is not a good idea." Lu Xun nodded in agreement. Cao Pi took her hair out of its neat little bun. He then helped Lu Xun take her armor off, before it took its own toll on her health. "I'm really sorry, Xing. Still, you should not have been so rough with Sima Yi." Xing cringed at the name.<p>

"Brother, how would you feel if Zhen Ji was with child and lost it in a forced battle? I am almost positive that you would feel the same way." Cao Pi thought for a while. "I guess I would. But still, even though it may not seem like it, he was looking out for you. He has…quixotic feelings for you." Xing thanked Lu Xun as he pulled up the chair that Sima Yi had been sitting in. "Brother Xun, how would you feel?" Xun sighed. "I don't know. Sun Ling is not a warrior."

The two boys stayed and talked with Xing for about an hour before leaving to go back to battle.

* * *

><p>A week later, the armies of Wei and Wu had been defeated. They had all started marching back to Xuchang. Xing had not once conversed with Yi. They saw each other often each day but ignored each other, even though his face looked pitiful.<p>

Xing was now on medication to break the body of the baby down. She would have to take it for about two weeks. It tasted terrible and smelled even worse.

The Wu army had retreated back to Jianye. Lu Xun had left Xing a diamond necklace and a bracelet that had the words 'faith' and 'hope' engraved in it. Xing did not have a chance to thank him for it, but wore it with everything.

* * *

><p>The massive army of Wei was now marching down a wide path. Cao Cao was leading the army with Xiahou Dun on his right side and Xiahou Yuan on his left. Behind them were Liu Xing, Cao Pi, and Sima Yi. Xing was in the middle with her brother on her right, and Yi on her left. Xing was still heartbroken by the loss of her child, and still hated Yi for it. <em>That monster. How could he bare to see me like this? But still… how could I bare to see him like this?<em>

All of a sudden, arrows start soaring through the air as soldiers cried out in pain. Bodies fall to the ground as the commander and his generals are separated. Xing's beloved Comet was shot in the heart and fell down, crushing Xing's leg. She is now separated from her brother. Yi's horse has fallen too and he was now pulling Xing's leg from under the horse. "What are you doing? You need to go! I will be fine!" Yi then looked up and spotted a small cave. "That cave is our only chance of survival. Let's hurry and get inside."

* * *

><p>Zhongda and Xing barely made it into the cave without being trampled by horses. Yi watch the horror outside as he began to speak. "We are safe for now. Our only option is to stay here and…" Xing crawled over to Sima Yi and nestled on his side. He was shocked for a moment and then he wrapped his arm around her.<p>

"I am really sorry for treating you the way that I did. And I'm sorry…" Xing's words were cut off by a pair of lips covering her own. The two enjoyed a chaste kiss. They then slowly pulled apart. "Don't be."

* * *

><p>AN: How cute! Anyways, if you want to know what Xing's armor looked like (since she doesn't ever wear it), imagine Cao Pi's armor from Dynasty Warriors 6, only in a girlish form. She wore that when she first entered the battle. When Lu Xun and Cao Pi walked in, imagine Yue Ying's DW6 outfit only in blue and white. Oh, and special thanks to Diao Lover for reviewing "Left for Dead".


	22. Your Majesty

"We're married, Zhongda. A man may have as many wives as he pleases, but a woman may only have one husband. Mine is Jiang Wei." Sima Yi looked down at Xing's abdomen. "How could you still love a man that killed his own child and almost killed his spouse? I would never…" "He is the father of my daughter. If I divorce him, I will feel as if I am failing Hui. I…I can't be with you." Just as Yi was about to retort, the cave began to shake. Yi and Xing looked around the cavern. Sima then crawled to the opening.

"The cave is going to collapse. The Shu army knows that we are in here." He then turned to Xing and pierced her eyes with his own orbs. "They are coming back for you." Xing crawled over to the entrance.

"I am afraid that my little visit to Wei is over." She then leaned forward and kissed Yi on the cheek. "Until next time, my love." She then crawled out of the cave, Zhongda calling out her name quietly.

The shaking of the cave then ceased as Xing was shackled by two rank-in-file soldiers. She was then mounted behind Jiang Wei. The whole time, she showed no emotion and did not try to fight back. Zhongda watched dumbfounded as his Xian was led away.

* * *

><p>A fortnight later, the Shu army arrived back in Chengdu. Xing now sat on her bed in her shared chamber, awaiting Jiang Wei. She had not conversed with him since the battle. Footsteps could be heard outside of the room. They were too heavy to be Jiang Wei's. Liu Bei then entered the room. Xing had her back to him, making it impossible to know who was in the room with her.<p>

"You betrayed me. You committed treason and murdered my men. Why? Why did you do it?" Xing kept her back facing him and she did not answer. Bei then swiftly walked over in front of Xing and grabbed her chin. He was now nose-to-nose with his first born.

"I am your king and sovereign. You will answer me!" Xing tried to snatch her head away, but his grip was too tight. She then looked into his cold eyes. Suddenly, Xing started laughing hysterically in his face. Liu Bei was taken aback and let Xing's chin go. Finally, Xing regained her equilibrium so that she could answer his question.

"Because you grassed me." "How so?" Xing laughed at this as well. "You let Princess Wu come in and destroy your entire kingdom. Maybe you did not realize this, but I am the one who holds this kingdom together…"

"No! You are not the sovereign, I am!"

"Behind every great man lies an even greater woman. And that woman is the rise and downfall of a kingdom." She then grabbed Liu Bei's chin. "Where do you think you would be without me? Without anyone but your little slut? Huh? Where would you be?" They were now forehead-to-forehead.

She then sighed. "You are now a lamb to the slaughter, _Liu_ Bei. Wu has you wrapped around that wicked little finger of hers." Xing then pulled away and walked to her mirror. She began to play with her hair when he spoke softly.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Xing then laughed malevolently, sounding like a female version of Sima Yi.

"I mean that she is using you. Did you honestly think that she really loved you? If she loved you, she would not have turned you against your own offspring." Xing sighed before continuing. "Blood is thicker than water, father." Liu Bei was now snow white. Before he had a chance to retaliate with his words, his legs developed a mind of their own and walked him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Xing sat at a bench in the peach garden. She needed some time to let all of the events of the past few days sink into her mind. First, she thought about Jiang Hui. She had been left in Xuchang by herself. She was now being escorted back to Chengdu by a small unit of troops. She then thought about Sima Yi. She then sighed. <em>My Zhongda. <em>He kissed her back in the cave. Yet he was the same person who had gotten her unborn child killed.

She then thought of Lady Wu. _That witch! _She had stripped Xing of her titles and had turned her into one of her ladies-in-waiting. She had never done so much work in her entire life! Princess Wu was now with child. She had been for about eight months. Sometimes, she would make Xing fan her with a miniature decorative fan; striking Xing whenever she felt as if she wasn't fanning fast enough. Other times, she would make Xing get on her knees and kneel from sun up to sundown. Oh how much she hated this necromancer! She was so stuck in shock that she did not here the footsteps behind her.

"The sight is truly beautiful, is it not?" Ma Chao then appeared next to Xing. "Do you mind if I sit with you, my lady?" Xing patted on the seat. "Please, do not call me that. It is treason and we both would be decapitated because of it." Chao nodded. "Xing, tell me how you truly feel. You need to release yourself." Xing nodded before speaking.

"Life is being a…butt right now." Chao let out a small laugh. "I am serious! Do you know what I have to do every day for that witch?" Chao then looked back to the trees. "Yes, I have seen how she treats you." He then turned back to Xing. Before he could say what he was about to say, no one other than the princess's favorite lady-in-waiting, Liao Pei, started screeching her name. When she finally found Xing with Chao she gave a surprised look.

"Ah, _Xing_, there you are. Her majesty wants you in her presence immediately." She then smirked proudly and walked off. Xing and Chao both stood up. "Well, I'm off to go and get my slaps." Just as Xing began to walk off, Chao grabbed her forearm. "Remain steadfast. Justice always prevails." Xing bowed and walked off to go and present herself to Princess Wu.

* * *

><p>When Xing arrived, Princess Wu was lounged awkwardly on an elaborate green couch decorated with red and silver beads and tassels. The divan was loaded with gold satin pillows. To top off the beauty of this room, there was a grand bay window with red and silver drapes and a window seat surrounding the window. Xing then remembered. This room used to be her own, after she had it upgraded.<p>

"Ah, Lady Xing! Your timing is _very_ impeccable." Xing then got on her knees and bowed, waiting for the princess to give her the signal to stand up. "So, Lady Xing, I hear that this use to be your room, no?" "Yes, your majesty." Even though she could not see them, she knew that Liao Pei and Wu were smiling. "I think that I put it to much greater use. Don't you think so, Lady Liao?" "Why of course, my lady. Why, _Xing_ used this room so shamefully." Princess Wu started giggling with all of her ladies-in-waiting. They then began to bash Xing in front of her, Liao Pei and the princess especially.

* * *

><p>Xing had to stay on her knees quietly and suffer for four more hours. Liao Pei and the rest of the ladies-in-waiting had been dismissed hours ago. Finally, the princess grew tired.<p>

"Get out of my sight, you scum." Relieved, Xing stood up and bowed. Right before she was able to mumble 'your gracious majesty', she collapsed. The last think she remembered was hearing the shrilling sound of Princess Wu's laugh before she fell into an unfathomable sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Xing. And I know that time just flew by, but just go with the flow please. I also know that the word 'majesty' was not used in Ancient China, but oh well. Special thanks to Fansy Fan and Element Life for reviewing.


	23. Body and Heart

The fourth step of the plan had now been completed. Princess Wu had given birth to Liu Chang; a healthy baby girl. Xing had to fan the princess while she was in labor. As soon as Chang was out of her, she had let out a loud sigh saying that she had 'done it'; likely a step to give birth to a male successor in her little game. To her surprise, one of her ladies-in-waiting replied happily.

"Yes, my lady, you have done it. You have given birth to a healthy baby girl!" The lady-in-waiting, Liao Ji, barely had time to get the words out of her mouth before screaming could be heard throughout the room. "No! I have failed! No!" She wailed this out and then looked to Xing. "Take her! She is a mistake just like you!" Xing did not even have the chance to look shocked before Wu flung her newborn to the ground. Xing caught the child just in time before she hit the floor. It took some time, but the baby stopped crying as Xing cradled her in her arms. She looked sadly to Wu.

"My lady, surely you do not mean this. What about her father? He cares about his children. Maybe not me, but he does the rest." She looked back down at Chang. "Please reconsider."

Wu was now red with embarrassment. "No! I shall not reevaluate. My Lord wanted a son and I failed to give it to him." Xing shook her head and looked back up at Wu. "I shall treat her as my own until you wish for her back." Xing then turned and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not", Jiang Wei declared. "I shall not accept the witch's daughter as my own." "Wei please. She is a baby who has nothing to do with her mother's wicked ways. Besides, you owe me for slaying <em>our <em>unborn child." "Then let's make another one." Xing looked to the crib that the baby princess was in. "No. Never again shall I be filled with so much hurt and…anger." Wei sighed quietly. "We are not keeping the kid. That is final." Being interrupted from her slumber, Chang woke up and started crying. Xing immediately walked over to her and began rocking her in her arms. Wei looked at the child with disgust. "You think that this demon is cute. Wait until she grows up and becomes the witch that her mother is." Xing rolled her eyes. "Like I said, you cannot blame a child for their parents' wicked ways." "Well, while you…poison this child into thinking that her mother is a god, I am going to care for _our _daughter."

* * *

><p>The next day, Xing, Wei, and the Five Tiger Generals were called to Liu Bei's chambers. Normally, Princess Wu would always be in there with him, but today she was nowhere in sight. Liu Bei had also asked that Xing bring his daughter and his grandchild. Xing was now walking with Chang in her arms and Hui by her side.<p>

Upon opening the door, Xing discovered that she was the last to arrive. All of the generals were gathered around his bed, in which he was on. Everyone looked to the girl being cradled in Xing's arms. They then looked at her daughter, who was now in her grandfather's lap.

"Ah, there you are Xing! I did not want to start without you." She bowed slightly and walked over to Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun.

"I ask you all to tell nothing but the truth. Is that understood?" All of the people in the room nodded. He continued. "The rumors…are the rumors that I've been hearing true? The ones about Wu. Are they true?" His face was red, likely out of anger and depression.

All of the steps had been coming together perfectly, yet it seemed so wrong to hurt him like this. Xing very briefly felt sorry for him, but her cold exterior and interior shook off the guilt easily. It took a moment, but everyone finally shook off the guilt. "Yes, brother, the rumors were correct. I'm sorry." Xing looked to Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and Jiang Wei. All three, were wide eyed. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had no clue about the plan. Could she have actually been deceitful? Fei and Yu looked sorry for their brother, Guan Yu especially. Liu Bei's head dropped. Not even two years after Lady Sun left, another one will also leave. This time though, not at her own will.

* * *

><p>Lady Wu was stripped of her titles and rank. Everything that Xing had once had, had been given back to her. Wu was to be executed for high treason and adultery. She was to be hanged in a week. <em>Princess<em> Liu Xing had been offered back the title of Crown Princess, but refused it. Instead, she let Liu Shan keep it the title of heir.

Through all of this tranquility, something still felt off to her. Sure, she had back her belongings, her rank as Commander General, and her companions; but something still kept her unsure of who all the people she was supposed to trust. She also had a hard time not thinking about Sima Yi; the man who had her charge into a forced fight and then had the nerve to kiss her. Was it natural to feel like this or was it just her being foolish?

The day after Lady Wu was hanged, a late feast was held in honor of their victory against Wei and Wu. Everyone was laughing and drinking. Even Liu Bei, who had executed his wife, seemed happy. Xing sat quietly next to Jiang Wei, who was having a conversation with Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. Now bored, she turned to Liu Bei. "May I be excused, father? I am not feeling well." Liu Bei, who was now tipsy, waved his daughter off. Xing stood quietly and walked out of the dining hall.

Xing sat down at her desk in her own chambers and took out an inkwell and a scroll. She began her letter.

_Dearest Zhongda,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. During the day when I am sparring and during the night when I am supposed to be sleeping, I think only of you. That moment that we spent together in the cave, that kiss we shared! I cannot stop thinking about it. I can only hope that you hold me as close to your heart as I do you. _

_With that said; I offer both body and heart to you, my lord._

_With All of My Love,_

_Princess Cao Xian_

Xing read the letter over before rolling it up and putting in in a tube. She then blew out the candles lighting the room and walked to the stables. Outside of the stable were two Wei spies who were pretending to be guards.

"Chen Yue, is that you?" The spy swaggered over to Xing. He then gazed into Xing's hazel orbs as she gazed into his green ones. "Lady Cao, how may I be of service to you?" Xing then handed him the tube. "I want you to have this delivered directly to Sima Yi as soon as possible. Do you think that you can manage that task?" He grunted as he called over the other spy. "Deliver this directly to Lord Sima Yi. Do you understand?" The younger man nodded before fading into the darkness of the night. "Here, you can have this as a reward for your loyalty to me." Xing handed him ten gold coins and walked off into the night.

The feast was now over and Xing crept back to her and Jiang Wei's chambers. Exhausted, Xing swung the door open and walked in on Jiang Wei and Liao Pei kissing.

* * *

><p>AN: Take that stupid Lady Wu! I know that this was kind of rushed because I was writing chapter one of the sequel. Special thanks to Fansy Fan for reviewing. I really want to finish this story so that I can start the sequel.


	24. Together Again

The three sat in silence for an interminable amount of time. Jiang Wei was sitting at his desk with Liao Pei on his lap. The room was dimly lit and would have been romantic had the situation been different. Xing stood in the doorway until she finally came to her senses. Xing then unsheathed her sword and charged at Pei and Wei.

"You whore! You will atone for your wickedness right here and right now!" Liao Pei almost naturally, stood behind Wei's chair. Wei then stood after she got off of him and grabbed Xing's rapier.

"Xing stop!" He glanced back at Pei before turning back to his wife. "Pei, for your safety, you should leave." "No, no, no! She shall be executed for treason." Xing glared coldly at Pei then back at Wei. "Just like your precious Lady Wu." Pei walked to the door. Just as she was about to take her leave, she took one last look at Xing. "You couldn't fill his desires. Somebody had to, right?" She then let out a ringing laugh before leaving, causing Xing to scream and try to pull away from Wei.

After about five minutes, Xing calmed down and turned her back to Wei.

"I want a divorce. I will not share you with that wench, Liao Pei." Jiang walked up and wrapped his arms around Xing, only to have her pull away and walk to the door. "I am going to go and file for it right now." Xing walked out of the room, leaving Jiang Wei to stand there and watch her leave.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Xing, what do you want?" Liu Bei asked as he clung to the door. It was obvious that he was having a hangover. Xing rushed into the room and lit a candle on his desk. Liu Bei sighed as he closed the door and dragged himself to the desk. "What is it? I was kind of busy." Xing shook off what he said. "I am here to file for annulment of my marriage to Jiang Wei." Liu Bei eyes widened. It was if he had suddenly shaken off his hangover.<p>

"But…why? You two seemed so happy together. You can't just forget about everything you two have gone through." Xing stared into his eyes, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "He cheated on me with Liao Pei, a servant girl." "Absolutely not! This marriage is to be declared null and void." He stood up and walked to his nightstand and looked through a pile of papers. Finally, he pulled one out with her and Jiang Wei's names on it. This was a divorce paper. He walked back to the chair and sat down, laying the papers down in front of her. Xing read over the paper while Liu Bei pulled out a quill and an inkwell.

"Sign here", he said pointing to a line. Before she signed it, she made sure that she would have guardianship of Jiang Hui. Once the paper had been signed, Liu Bei told her about everything that she would get.

"You understand that you get full custody of Jiang Hui, right." Xing nodded. "You also get…" "I do not want anything else. All I want is my daughter and to be out of this marriage. He can keep everything else." Bei was shocked and speechless, so Xing continued. "Father, I do not belong in Shu. I only cause unnecessary trouble. All I am asking for is for you to grant me and my daughter leave. I want to be in Wei, where I truly do belong." Liu Bei smiled.

"I knew that this day would be come soon, Xing. The day that you finally realize where it is that your heart is going to take you. Yes, you will be missed dearly by everyone, but if it is that you feel like you belong in Wei then go for it. Neither I nor anyone else is going to hold you back." Xing smiled as she forced tears from falling.

"I thank you for your understanding, father. I thought that you would be mad at me, but I see that you are not." Xing stood up and pushed her chair in. She then walked over to the now standing Liu Bei and gave him a passionate hug. "I love you, daddy", she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, my precious flower."

* * *

><p>By the next night, Xing and Hui arrived in Xuchang. The guards knew that she was to be arriving and when she was spotted, they opened the gates. The first thing Xing did take Hui to her chambers. She was already sleeping, so it was fairly easy.<p>

Xing softly knocked on his office doors before entering.

"Who told you that you could…?" Sima yelled before seeing who he was yelling at. "Xing…uh…my apologies." As soon as he got the words out of his mouth, he was enveloped in Xing's arms. He habitually hugged her back. They stayed like that for a moment before letting each other go. "What are you doing here…?" "I have become your prisoner. I divorced Jiang Wei. Only because I want to be with you." Sima looked down at the younger woman looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Why would you go out of your way to be with me, Xian? I am fourteen years older than you." "I don't care what other people think about us. It's not like I am a virgin or anything." Xing kissed him lustfully before continuing. "Besides, Zhang Chunhua is getting old a shabby. She isn't doing anything for you. I would look much better on your arm." Yi thought for a moment and then nodded. Xing then kissed him again, this time deeper and more lustful. Yi then picked Xing up and placed her on the edge of his desk. They finally broke for air and started removing each other's clothes. They took each other's lips again. Liu Xing slid off Zhongda's robe as he took off her jacket and her pumps. He then pulled away and looked down at her. "Are you sure that you don't want to wait?" Xing looked down at the pants that he still had on. She then looked into his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I will."

* * *

><p>AN: Heeyahaa! Take that Jiang Wei. The story is almost over. Go and check out my updated profile. It has ALL of MY characters on it from all three books. And I know that they do not call their fathers 'daddy' but I had to write it.


	25. Matrimony

The next morning, Xing up in Sima Yi's bed; lying across his chest. His arm was draped around Xing's frame as he slept. Xing quietly broke from the embrace, trying not to wake Yi. She then stood and walked over into his bathroom. She washed her face and began running some water for a bath. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She was still just as pretty with a kid as she was without. Sima watched her the whole time before he finally noticed the water and turned it off.

"Can't help but notice how you look?" Xing gasped as she turned around, slightly embarrassed. "Good morning, my beloved. I didn't realize that you were awake yet." Xing slowly walked over to Yi. "Are you going to join me or am I going to be alone?" Yi looked around for a moment before answering. "I suppose I will join you, but don't you need some clothes to put on?" Xing stepped into the water. "I will wear some of yours."

Xing put on a purple robe with a wide gold sash and two white belts. She decided to wear her hair down, but placed a black headband on with a purple feather ball. She then went to Sima Yi's office. On her way, she was greeted by Zhang He.

"Ah! Such a gorgeous hair piece, princess! You must tell me where you bought it." Xing thought for a moment before taking the band off and handing it to the butterfly general. "I did not purchase it, but instead made it. You can have it." Zhang He elegantly bowed. "Oh thank you, princess! You are indeed most generous." He then walked off, placing his new band on his head.

* * *

><p>"Come in", Zhongda called from inside the room. This was the first time that he actually sounded…happy. Xing quietly walked into the office. Sima looked up and smiled at Xing. "You are late." Xing smiled and walked behind the desk, kissing Yi before sitting in the empty chair next to him. "I was briefly stopped by Zhang He. Do you remember the hair piece that I had on last night?" Yi nodded and let Xing continue. "Well, he complemented me on it and asked where I got it from. I told him that I made it and then I ended up giving it to him." Sima nodded and stood up. He then walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out thirteen file folders. He walked back to Xing. He then pulled out his wallet and grabbed a card. He handed the card to Xing.<p>

"This is a money card. You are to go to the marketplace and get about two thousand dollars. As soon as you get the money, report back to me. We will then prepare the officers' paychecks." Xing nodded and took the card.

The marketplace was busier than usual. People were running around crazily, some even knocking each other down. Xing maneuvered through the crowds until she arrived at the bank. She quickly spread the curtains and walked in the place. A young woman who looked like she was in her late twenties greeted Xing. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. It took some time, but Xing identified this person to be Bao Li.

"Ni Hao! Welcome!" Xing walked over to the counter. "Ni Hao. I am here to take out two thousand gold coins." Xing handed the card to the woman, who read the number on the back. She then walked behind some curtains and disappeared. Minutes later she returned with two money bags and handed them and the card to Xing. "Thank you." Xing then turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at the woman.

"May I ask what your name is?" The lady looked shocked but still replied. "My name is Lady Bao Li, Lady Cao." Xing smiled. "Lady Bao, do you remember who I am?" "I know who you are, but I do not understand what you mean by 'remember who I am'." Xing walked back to the counter. "You were taken prisoner by the Wei army while you were protecting the daughter of Liu Bei, no?" Bao nodded reluctantly. "Yes, my lady, I…tried to protect her." "Xing reached over the counter and hugged Li. "Li it is me, Liu Xing. I am so happy to see you again." Bao Li hugged her back and started letting tears fall. "I had thought that I had lost everything there; you and my mother. You are all I have left, Xing." "Hath you no husband or offspring?" Li shook her head. "I have no kids, but I do have a husband. But I am in no ways attracted to him." Xing then remembered what Sima had told her. "Bao Li, I must take my leave, but I promise that I will fix your problem." Bao nodded as Xing took her leave.

* * *

><p>"You are late yet again. Where were you held up this time?" Xing handed Yi the card and the two bags. "Catching up with an old friend." Yi nodded and grabbed the card. Before either had a chance to say something, Shi and Hui busted into the room.<p>

"Shi!" Sima Yi's voiced boomed through the room, causing both children to drop to the floor. Xing was not surprised that he had that type of control over them. "How did you get out of the nursery?" "Mama said come and see what you were doing with this lady." Zhongda turned to Hui. "And what about you, little girl?" Hui was too afraid to answer or even move to her mother. Xing looked modestly to Sima Yi. She then held out her arms to Hui, who immediately ran to her. Sima rolled his eyes and could not help but smile.

* * *

><p>After about ten, Xing and Yi decided to retire to his chambers. All of the children had been given a sleeping chamber of their own. Zhongda and Liu Xing quickly stripped out of their clothing and got into his bed. Xing was facing the door to the bathroom. Suddenly, Sima Yi's cold arm wrapped around her body.<p>

"Espouse me." Xing smiled and turned around. They kissed each other for what seemed like an eternity. Xing finally pulled away.

"Surely you have other reasons for wanting to marry me than the way I perform in the bedroom?"

"Logically I do. Together, we can rid the world of idiots and rule ourselves. You as the Empress and I as the Emperor."

"Then I gladly accept your matrimony."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, finally they decide to get married because who knows, maybe another offspring is on the way. (Hint)


	26. The Last Song

The next day, Xing and Yi decided to meet with Cao Pi, the new ruler of Wei, about their engagement.

"So you two finally figure it out?" Xing blushed at the remark, griping Zhongda's hand tighter. "Yes, we have finally realized our love for one another and wish to marry." Cao Pi nodded. He then pulled out a piece of paper, a quill, and an inkwell. "Both of you, sign here", he said pointing to two lines on the paper. The couple read over it before signing. Yi handed Zihuan the paper back.

"Your marriage ceremony shall take place on August 2, 221." Cao Pi put the paper in a file folder. Sima Yi and Liu Xing both bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Xing and Sima walked down the hall to his office in silence. Finally, Xing decided to speak.<p>

"My dear, when will Lady Zhang be out of the picture? I am becoming drained from her resistance to your annulment." Sima stopped walking. "I do not wish to hear about this right now. She has now threatened to starve herself…and my sons." "And so what are you going to do? Is she honestly ignorant enough to kill herself and her own sons? I would kind of feel guilt…" "I shall apologize to her." He then sighed. "The old woman is not worth pitying. I am actually worried about my sons!" Xing nodded and led Zhongda to a bench in a nearby garden.

"If you were to have another son, what would his name be?" Sima thought for a moment before answering. "His name would be Sima Lun." Xing nodded and continued. "And if you were to have a daughter?" Yi had no trouble at all answering the question. "Sima Xing or Sima Xian." Xing smiled and looked up into the warm eyes of Sima Yi.

"Good answers, because you are about to receive another offspring."

* * *

><p>A year went by and Lady Zhang still did not give up on her marriage. Liu Xing had given birth to Sima Lun, a healthy baby boy. It was now only a month before Sima and Liu would finally be able to marry each other.<p>

Xing now sat in Sima Yi's office with Lun in her arms and Hui, Shi, and Zhao sitting in the three chairs next to her. They were listening to Sima Yi.

"Shu is going to attack Wuzhang." He sighed before continuing. "If I were the enemy, I would be on the move as we speak. We must prepare for an assault at any time." Xing nodded. "So when are we marching to the Wuzhang Plains?" "I have already conversed with Cao Pi about that. He has decided to march there on Thursday." "How long do you estimate this battle to be?" "I could not even tell you." He then sat down and ran his fingers through hair.

"It is rumored that Shu will not have as much supplies as Wei will have. That will force them to retreat. If they do, I want you and Zhang He to pursue them." Xing eyes widened and she shook her head.

"That is a trick. Now that I am no longer an officer of Shu, I am considered to be a major threat. Zhuge Liang knows that if he can get you to force me to pursue, he can have me annihilated easily. General Zhang and I will not be pursuing." Yi cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose you want me to just let the chance to destroy Zhuge Liang go?" Xing nodded. "For now, yes. That is exactly what I expect you to do." "Actually, I think that she is right, father", Sima Shi stated reluctantly. Yi was now slightly shaking in anger. "You and General He _will _march if I tell you to do so. I do not care if it is a trap. You will not die. I do not want to hear another word about this, is that clear _Princess_?" Xing only nodded. She had to listen to him speak for the next hour.

* * *

><p>"You did not have to go off on me like that, Zhongda. I was merely giving you my opinion." Xing was now packing her clothes. "I did not go <em>off <em>on you. You were disregarding my title. I am the master and you are the disciple. You are supposed to learn from _me. _It shall never be the other way around." "Xing was developing a headache. Never had they actually argued about something. It was normally a _debate. _

"I do not want to talk about it anymore. Tell me, is Chunhua still refusing to accept the divorce?" Xing closed the trunk and walked into the bathroom, followed by her betrothed. "She is still fighting me. However, she is eating now and so are my sons. So I am pleased about that." Xing began running the bath water and taking her clothes off.

"That ancient woman is getting on my nerves! She is acting like this divorce is the end of the world." Sima Yi laughed malevolently. "Yes, she is getting on my nerves too. But trust me; this stress will be over soon." Xing untied her hair, letting it fall to her hips. "I hope that you are right. My brother will _not _let me wed you if you are not officially separated from that old hag." Xing then stepped into the water. She submerged her head under the liquid so Yi could begin washing it.

"I _promise _you that we will be divorced by the next fortnight." Yi ran his soapy hands through Xing's soft black hair gently. Once she could no longer feel his hands, she dipped her head in the water again, rinsing out the soap. Yi then stripped and joined her in the water. Xing turned her back to him and laid back on him.

"Tomorrow we will march to the Wuzhang Plains. I am not saying that I will not make it back, but if I did not, I would want you to make sure that Hui, Lun, Shi, and Zhao are well taken care of. No matter what." Sima looked down at her. "You need not weary yourself about the battle. You will come back alive and well, and we shall marry." Xing smiled. "You are right. I do not know why I am worrying myself so much."

* * *

><p>Yi sat on his bed reading a scroll while Xing rocked Sima Lun to sleep. Once finished, Xing sat down and lied back onto Sima Yi's thigh. He then put the scroll down and looked out at his son's crib.<p>

"Fools are everywhere, no matter how hard I try to eliminate them. When will my plans come to fruition?" Xing closed her eyes. "Are you giving up?" Zhongda continued. First, he sighed. "No, I'm not giving up! With you at my side… Oh, you know what I mean!" Xing opened both of her eyes and looked at Sima Yi. He then looked down at Xing, and slightly blushed. "I appreciate you spilling your heart out to me. However, I already knew that. _I _have you wrapped around my finger. As you have me", she purred.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will hopefully be the last! (The next chapter is called 'The Final Battle', that is why this chapter is called 'The Last Song'.


	27. The Final Battle

It took seven days for the massive Cao Wei army to get to Southern bank of the Wei River. Guo Huai had suggested to Sima Yi that he should form another position in the Northern regions of the Plains. Sima had agreed to it and sent Huai to set up camp there.

Just as Guo Huai had predicted, the Shu forces attacked. The camp was still not complete, but Huai was still able to hold them off.

Liu Xing now sat in a chair in the strategist tent; listening to Yi speak.

"I shall not engage in battle yet. We will wait everything out." Zhongda was pacing the floor as Xing's eyes followed his every movement. "The forces of Shu will most likely go and receive aid from Sun Quan. That is without a doubt." Sima stopped pacing and sat down at the small desk that had been placed in the strategist's tent.

"You are correct. That is probably exactly what Zhuge Liang is up to." He then took out a scroll and continued. "If this hypothesis is precise, we shall try and force the enemy forces to retreat through attrition." Xing stood up and walked to Sima Yi's side. He showed no interest in her standing there.

"If we do that, Zhuge Liang will most likely implement the tuntian system. You know what that is, correct?" Yi nodded and finally looked up at her.

"We are at a stalemate."

Xing sighed. "So, commander, what is your foolproof plan? We cannot stay in a standoff. We need to grab hold of the upper hand." Sima stood up and walked to the tent flap. Before he exited, he replied, "We shall stay in a deadlock until something comes to me."

* * *

><p>The stalemate continued for over one hundred days. Wu had sent aid to Shu, only to be easily defeated by the forces of the Emperor, Cao Pi. After the defeat, Zhuge Liang started trying to provoke Yi into a fray, but Zhongda remained steadfast.<p>

One day, in attempt to provoke Yi, Kongming sent Yi woman's attire. He recommended Zhongda should be a woman because he would not dare to attack him. The subordinates were infuriated, but Yi remained tranquil. To appease his men, Yi sent Xing to ask her brother for acquiescence to engage Zhuge Liang.

"Brother, Master Sima Yi has sent me to ask you if he can begin the assault." Cao Pi was sitting at a desk in his tent. "Something is different about your voice. It sounds like you want to laugh. Tell me what happened?" Xing could not hold it in any longer. "Zhuge Liang sent Zhongda female attire and suggested that he should be a woman because he would not attack. The subordinates were enraged about it, so he commanded me to come here." Cao Pi and Liu Xing stared at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter.

It took about five minutes for the siblings to calm down. "Ok, I shall send Xin Pi to calm the troops. Also, be sure that he knows that if you get killed, it will be hell to pay." Xing smiled. "Thank you for your concern, brother. However, I shall not lose." Cao Pi frowned as Xing smiled reassuringly. Just as soon as she was about to walk out of the tent, she turned and ran to Cao Pi. She then hugged him. Unsheathing her famed flute, she gave it to Zihuan.

"Demon Breath is the instrument that determines life or death. Not that I won't return, but if I did not, I want you to save this for Hui." Cao Pi hesitantly took the flute. She then unsheathed the blade that Cao Pi had given her after they had sworn their oath.

"Now, I believe that Heaven's Blade is rightfully yours." Cao Pi did not accept the sword. "I gave you this as a representation of our bond. You are to keep this until the very end." Xing nodded and hugged him again before leaving.

* * *

><p>The Shu army had decided to retreat back to Hanzhong. Yang Yi and Fei Yi were rumored to be leading the retreat. Jiang Wei and Wei Yan were rumored to be leading a small unit to protect the rear. Sima Yi had been convinced by locals that Zhuge Liang had died, so he gave chase.<p>

Yi was sitting at his desk and Zhang He and Liu Xing were sitting in front of the desk, listening to Sima Yi give them orders.

"You two shall lead a unit through a narrow defile called Mumen Trail. It is said to be a faster way to get to the Shu forces." Zhang He and Liu Xing looked at each other for a moment.

"My lord, it is a trap. Before Zhuge Liang died, he most likely had archers set up to shoot you down. He knew that you would have someone take the trail because it is faster." Zhang He agreed. "She is right, Master Sima Yi", He stated just as flamboyant as usual. Yi shook his head. "I told you before, Xian, you are to do as I order. That is your job. Now go!" Xing and He stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The trail was dark and eerie. Zhang He seemed unmoved by his surrounding, but Xing was. There was a constant voice in Xing's head; telling her to withdraw and head back to safety. However, she ignored the voice and continued on with Zhang He and the unit.<p>

Nocturnal animals were visible throughout the trail. Owls, badgers, tigers, raccoons, and many other animals could be seen. None of them dared to attack the armed generals or their men though.

Xing rode Shadow Runner, her new horse, further into the trail. The voice in her head constantly grew louder.

"Zhang He, maybe this is not such a good idea. I just keep hearing this voice in my head that is just yelling "don't do it". I think we should retreat back to the main camp." He kept his eyes on the dirt road in front of him.

"We are too far in the trail to withdraw. Even if we did, Zhongda would already be gone. He and the rest of the army went through the wide and open trail. Only a few people are still remaining in the camp." Xing nodded. All of a sudden, a loud cry came from one of the soldiers in the unit, causing Xing to jump.

Arrows began raining all around He and Xing. Allied archers tried to fight back, but had no idea where the arrows were coming from. Just as Xing had predicted, Zhuge Liang had set up a large unit of crossbowmen and archers. Fear engulfed Xing's body. Suddenly, the archers made a huge circle of fire arrows, surrounding the remaining troops and the two generals. Xing was bucked from Shadow Runner and He was bucked from his horse as well. The archers then proceeded in piercing the unit.

"He, you must escape! There is an opening in to the north. Take it, and you might live to see another da…" Pain consumed her figure as two arrows pierced her shoulder. She then cried out as she quickly yanked them out of her arm, one by one.

"No! I shall protect you, princess. Wei cannot afford to lose you!" Zhang He then barely managed to avoid and arrow to his perfect face.

The entire unit had now been slaughtered. All that was now left was Liu Xing and Zhang He. The arrows had stopped raining momentarily, only for them to begin again with even more arrows. The fire was now out and Liu Xing and Zhang He were back on their horse retreating back. Suddenly, the arrows ceased to rain down upon them. Xing and He stopped briefly to look around their surroundings. Suddenly, unbearable pain overwhelmed her body. She then fell from her black stallion. Looking down, she calculated the amount of arrows penetrating her stomach. Zhang He then jumped off his horse and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Princess! Please stay awake! You can't leave…" An arrow pierced He's right knee. As soon as it touched his flawless skin, he cried out. He then fell next to Xing and listened to her gasp for air.

**Xing's POV**

I looked up at the now dying moon as I lost control of my body. This is the Daughter of the Dragon of Shu's demise. Zhang He's voice faded as well. I then closed my eyes and let death devour me. I felt myself become weightless as I was raised toward a great bright light. I then saw two figures standing at a large golden gate awaiting me. I identified this couple to be my parents. I then realized that I had lost size. I was now a kid again.

I ran to my parents. My mother and father then knelt down and enveloped me in their arms.

"Welcome home, our precious flower."

* * *

><p><em>You promised that we would be together until the end of time.<em>

_Where are you now?_

_You promised that I would not die at the Wuzhang Plains. And if I did, I would not be without you._

_Where are you now? _

_Safely in a fort that I should be in with you. _

_That is where you are._

_I now rot in a hidden trail with my men and a fellow general._

_Unlike you._

_You promised that we would be together until the end of time._

_Where are you now?_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the end. I am crying right now, but oh well! I would like to thank Fansy Fan, Element Life, Diao Lover, and DarkSakuren for staying with me through this incredible journey. The first chapter of the sequel will be posted very soon.


End file.
